


Otro día en el paraiso

by AkaneBami



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami
Summary: Este fic es una linea alternativa a partir del episodio del portal con algunas diferencias en la trama de la ultima temporada. Como indica las advertencias, este sera un fic un tanto crudo, donde me centrare sobre todo en Entrapta, y en algunos otros personajes y shippeos. Espero sea de su agrado.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Cuesta abajo

**_Cuesta abajo_ **

_Uno no se enamoró nunca, y ése fue su infierno. Otro, sí, y ésa fue su condena._

Robert Burton

_En el mar, cerca de la isla bestia..._

Las olas del mar golpeaban furiosas la nave de un lado a otro, pareciera querer hundir a la desgraciada alma que fue enviada a esa siniestra isla. La joven no logró reprimir el llanto, se abrazo con fuerza las rodillas mientras los recuerdos la invadían sin piedad, uno tras otro. Como deseaba olvidarlo todo. Las princesas, la horda, Hordak y, sobre todo, lo último que vivió antes de caer inconsciente en esa nave. Le daba igual a donde la estaban enviando, ya nada importaba. Todos la habían abandonado. Empezando con sus progenitores. No tenía a nadie en el mundo. Estaba sola. Siempre lo supo, más añoraba estar equivocada. Una última sacudida, tan fuerte que la azoto al suelo, la saco de sus pensamientos. Había llegado. Si bien conocía su situación, no pudo evitar asombrarse con el lugar. Una parte de ella le decía que no fuera tonta y estuviera atenta al peligro, la otra parte, bueno, solo quería explorar el lugar. Se paró con dificultad, aun le dolía el cuerpo. Sobre todo...no, mejor pensar en otra cosa. Se limpio las lágrimas evitando mirar al mar. No quería ver su reflejo. Estaba avergonzada y herida. Salió con cuidado de la nave, apenas pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor, el tobillo la estaba matando. Se quito con cuidado el zapato para evaluar la herida, bueno, al menos ya no sangraba. Rasgo un trozo de su pantalón para cubrirla. Solo podía esperar que no se infectara. Sus cabellos tomaron la mascara, tantos recuerdos, tanto dolor. Apretó con rabia esa cosa y la oculto tras unos restos que salieron del transporte donde viajaba. No quería nada que le recordará su pasado. No quería saber nada de ellos. Nunca se preocuparon por ella. 

"Incompetente. Débil. Falla." 

La joven solo agito violentamente la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. No, no podía rendirse. Aun valía la pena vivir, ¿cierto? O al menos eso se repetía con desgana. Se adentro a las profundidades del lugar cojeando. Cada sonido la hacia temblar del miedo más saldría adelante. Esto no era nada. Solo era...el final del camino. Un camino que tuvo la desdicha de haber recorrido. Aunque, si pudiera volver al pasado, no le importaría volver a vivirlo. Volver a verlo. Aunque sea una última vez.

_Zona del susto, días después de la coronación 9:00pm_

Dando vueltas en la habitación de Escorpia, emitiendo sonidos apenas audibles, se encontraba un robot preocupada por su creadora. Se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta abrirse, temblaba de miedo más se calma al ver que era un rostro familiar. Se acerco con tristeza emitiendo más sonidos, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué no ha vuelto? ¿Por qué la mujer gigante amante de los abrazos la había ocultado ahí? ¿Y si la felina había dañado a...? Sintió algo de consuelo al sentir unas caricias, si, le recordaba a ella. Solo esperaba que estuviera a salvo. Que nadie le hiciera nada.

-Emily, yo...lo siento-murmuró la peliblanca con pesar. La robot se inquieto entre sus brazos, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué se disculpaba?-Soy una pesima amiga, debí...yo...debí hacer algo, no solo quedarme callada-sollozo sobre el robot, quien seguía sin comprender del todo.

-¡Escorpia!-la nombrada se tenso al escuchar esa voz. Con una señal le indico a Emily quedarse en silencio. Como pudo la oculto tras unas cajas que había traído del laboratorio.

-Si...-abruí la puerta con desconfianza-¿qué pasa?

-Lord Hordak requiere las grabaciones de la traidora. ¿Ya las encontraste?-

-Todavía-

-¡Acaso eres incompetente!-exclamo furiosa golpeando a un lado de la peliblanca. La felina se fue echándose otra rabieta. Siendo vista con tristeza por la única persona que trataba de acercarse a ella. No vio como la cara de esa persona cambiaba a una de decepción y decisión cuando regreso a su cuarto. No, la felina quería ganarle a Adora de una vez por todas. La había abandonado. La traiciono. La cambio por una tonta princesa y un tarado con flechas. Aunque no la odiaba, por más que se decía así misma aquello lo sabia. Nunca podría odiarla. Pero tampoco podía olvidarla...la extrañaba. La quería a su lado...pero no sin antes desquitar sobre ella su dolor.

Mientras la desdichada felina se debatía entre seguir con las consecuencias de su plan hasta el final o darse la vuelta y recuperar lo único importante en su vida. Un robot es escoltado por Escorpia hasta el bosque, debía hacerlo rápido si quería que sobreviviera, después de todo, es lo mejor que puede hacer para redimirse. Se aseguro que nadie los siguiera. Abrazó una ultima vez a Emily antes de recordarle el plan, siendo unos pitidos llenos de alegría su respuesta. Suspiro antes de echarse la mochila al hombro. Si, era una completa locura pero se lo debía. Y estaba dispuesta a llegar a las últimas consecuencias. El bosque le parecía interminable y algo aterrador pero debían llegar cuanto antes. Incluso cuando estaba cansada y quería detenerse a descansar no lo hizo. No sabe cuando fue que sus piernas se rindieron. Supuso que era algo así de la madrugada. Emily estaba a su lado preocupada, más se obligo a pararse. No podía perder tiempo. No cuando Entrapta las necesita. Le suplico al bot que siguiera, más se rehusó a abandonarla. En cambio, le pidió que se subiera y ella seguiría por las dos. Acepto, pues quería llegar rápido a Brightmoon. Se lo debía. Tal vez no la ayudo en su momento, pero ahora podía hacerlo. 

_Sala de reuniones de la rebelión, un día después 9:00am_

Las princesas se encontraban indecisas, no tenía mucho que habían escuchado a la ex capitana de la horda que había llegado con ese bot. Estaban entre creerle o encerrarlos para siempre. Sobre todo porque aun tenían resentimiento contra la nerd pelipurpura. Sin embargo, el echo de que alguien entre ellos fuera un espía de la horda les dejo preocupados. Mientras debatían el bot solo emitía sonidos de vez en cuando, no le preocupaba lo que hicieran con ella, pero no quería perder también a Escorpia, ya había perdido a su creadora, no podría soportar otra. La peliblanca solo podía abrazarlo con sutileza, al menos les habían encerrado juntos en esa pared mágica echa por la reina.

-Bueno...¿entonces que hacemos?-pregunto el moreno viendo de reojo donde los habían encerrado. Quería ayudar a Entrapta, no era su culpa, solo que nadie la habia tratado de comprender antes. Y por eso se sentía culpable.

-A mi me da igual pero si es cierto lo que dice que hay una espía entre nosotros-calló para ver de reojo a los prisioneros-no es algo que dejaría a la ligera-

-¿Y como creerle si se rehúsa a decirnos quien es sino aceptamos primero prometer ayudar a esa nerd?-en ese punto la mayoría estaba de acuerdo. Si, aun guardaban algo de rencor contra ella. Pues, les había traicionado y dejado en muchas situaciones.

-No se ustedes pero no puedo dejarla ahí-añadio la rubia tras debatir un rato en su mente. Si, los traiciono, pero ellos la dejaron en primer lugar. Nadie estaba libre de culpas. Sin hacer caso a las quejas de sus amigas, sobre todo de Glimmer, se acerco a Escorpia-Prometo ir a rescatarla, pero dime quien es el espia-

-Se llama Double Trouble, puede cambiar de formas-dijo sin vacilar-le gusta, es como si interpretara un papel, pero su verdadera forma es como un lagarto verde

-Muy bien-la rubia se giro hacia Glimmer para pedirle que convocara a todos en el jardin y que se hiciera un hechizo para revelar la identidad.

Echo que puso nerviosa a una pequeña que salió corriendo, siendo seguida por Mermista y Frosta. Lograrón atraparla en unos pocos minutos y tras darle un buen golpe que la dejo inconsciente descubrieron al espía. La reina ordeno encerrarla en un campo mágico de fuerza y tenerla vigilada. Después de eso, dejaron a Escorpia y al bot en un cuarto, siendo vigiladas por dos guardias, uno cuidando la puerta de adentro y otro la que da al jardín. Le preguntarón si sabia de algo más, ella solo dijo que tenían planeado atacar algunos pueblos pero no estaba segura cuales, solo dijo que Lord Hordak quería al reino de Mermista bajo su control lo más pronto posible. Tras lo cual Mermista decidió fortalecer su hogar por si las moscas. En cuanto a Entrapta, la alianza acepto a ir por ella después de arreglar unos asuntos. Escorpia insistio en que fueran por ella lo mas pronto posible más no la escuchaban. Aunque, Adora le prometió que irá por ella después de descubrir sobre el corazón de Etheria. Si bien no era lo que esperaba era mejor que nada.


	2. Pesadillas en cada esquina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras cada miembro de la rebelión están en sus asuntos, la joven olvidada en la isla lucha con los recuerdos de su pasado. Los cuales la atormentan en cada momento.

**Pesadillas en cada esquina**

_El impacto y el dolor de una pesadilla puede ser mucho mayor que el de un puñetazo_

John Katzenbach

"Ojala nunca hubieras nacido. Eres una deshonra. Fue tu culpa."

Esa voz no dejaba de atormentarla. Cada vez surgía con más fuerza, estrujando su corazón hasta apenas poder respirar. Sus manos le temblaban con mayor frecuencia. Apenas y comía. Se dio cuenta por la ropa que traía puesta, si, debía encontrar una manera de ajustar más el overol. Ni teniendo las correas lograba mantenerlo bien. En cuanto a la playera...no, esa todavía servía. Pero lo primordial era erradicar su falta de sueño. No era bueno, ¿cierto? A decir verdad, ya no esta segura de muchas cosas. Lo único seguro es que perdió el sentido del tiempo. Los días pasaban volando. Unos más calurosos que otros pero se las arreglaba como podía. Aunque a la joven poco le importaba, no era como si alguien la fuera a extrañar. Nadie la quería. Solo la buscaban si requerían su ayuda. Pero cuando no era útil...solo la dejaban atrás. Realmente nunca se sintió querida ni importante. Esperaba, como una tonta, que él fuera diferente. Al menos así parecía, en un principio. Si bien su carácter era algo, confuso, la trataba como su igual. Podía entenderla. Era importante para él, o eso creía. Quizás se dejo llevar por los buenos ratos que vivieron. Tal vez malinterpreto todo. Si, eso es lo más lógico. Solo la uso, igual que el resto. Lanzo con rabia una piedra que golpeo algún árbol. Lágrimas salían iracundas de su rostro. Se cubrió con ambas manos frustada e impotente, no le importo sangrar su labio por morderlo con bastante fuerza. No tenia importancia. Ingenua. Nunca debió salir de su laboratorio. Nunca debió unirse a la rebelión, así no lo habría conocido. Nadie la necesitaba.

Si, se distrajo un par de veces. Pero jamás había visto esa cantidad de tecnología. De la nada, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a recordar cada instante de esa noche...antes de ser abandonada. Nunca entendió porque Mermista le decía así, seguro era una burla, o eso creía. Aunque, pensándolo bien, se dijo mientras limpiaba el rastro del llanto, ninguna de ellas se preocupó por entenderla o por su seguridad, no, solo por esa estúpida misión. Y en cuanto tuvieron lo que buscaban...cuando recuperaron a sus amigos...la dejaron. Era un peso muerto. Y luego, estaba ese par. Escorpia le caía bien. En verdad le gustaba su personalidad aun cuando no la entendía, pero era agradable ser escuchada y, al menos, que lo intentaba. Catra...ella fue diferente. Creyó que era su amiga, se convenció así misma en ello que no se dio cuenta de la realidad, no lo vio venir hasta ser muy tarde. Cuando la alejo del único lugar donde se sentía ella. Donde podía demostrar quien era sin miedo. Sin seguir unas estúpidas normas. Donde no era un bicho raro y, como tonta, donde creyó encontrar finalmente un amigo. Su compañero de laboratorio. Lo extrañaba...aun si también la dejo atrás, le gustaría...

No, ya no podía ser débil. Ya no podía seguir llorando por su pérdida. Trato inútilmente de limpiarse las lágrimas. Debía concentrarse. Aun no podía rendirse...aun cuando a nadie le interese. Hizo un esfuerzo por pararse más se cayo con brusquedad. Suspiro con pesar, tratando de ignorar el dolor. El tobillo le seguía doliendo, jamás experimento un dolor así desde...desde ese día que no recuerda del todo, solo sabe que fue algo terrible. Con cuidado se quito el zapato, ¿tenía caso seguir usando calzado? Se encogió de hombros. Considero deshacerse de su calzado, igual ya estaban desgastándose, pero aun no se acostumbraba a la sensación del suelo sobre sus pies descalzos. Observo con detenimiento su tobillo derecho, bueno, no esta tan mal. Ya no sangraba, pero le preocupaba el riesgo de alguna infección. Tal vez, se pregunto, se lo había roto. Al principio no le molestaba, no mucho, por lo que supuso era un esguince. Nada grave. Pero pudo haber empeorado debido a una de las criaturas de la isla. Si, seguro fue eso. No sintió dolor cuando la mordió, quizás la adrenalina del momento, sino hasta la noche. Cuando estaba cambiando su venda improvisada, la cual tuvo que ser con un trozo de su camisa. De por si el overol, ¿podía seguir diciéndole así cuando parecía bermudas? La sensación de las nauseas la sacó momentáneamente de sus pensamientos. No recordaba cuando habían empezado. ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Ni idea, realmente perdió el sentido del tiempo. Quizás fue por el agua, bueno, de algún lado debía conseguirla, ¿no? Pero sin importar cuanta tomará seguía sintiendo sed. 

Si, habían más cosas negativas que positivas, pero en verdad se alegra que en algún punto se deshizo de su grabadora. Sacándose un peso de encima. Un dolor menos. Un recuerdo menos. Los robots, la ciencia...no importaba. Ya no. Solo le traía desgracias. Ella solo quería amistad, cariño y, de ser posible, algo de amor. Pero eso solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas, ¿no es así? No podía suceder en la vida real, sobre todo no a ella. Por eso decidió alejarse de todo lo malo. La tecnología, aun cuando era lo único que llenaba algo su vida, también fue lo que empezó a arruinarla. Desde sus padres hasta Hordak. Si, él fue lo que más le dolió. Pensar en los momentos que compartieron solo le ocasionan un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Es como si alguien la estuviera estrujando hasta apenas poder respirar una bocanada de aire. Sin mencionar las pesadillas...los recuerdos. Justo cuando había podido dormir unas horas ese odioso recuerdo la volvía a atormentar. Era tan real. Podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser. Podía oler lo ácido de la sangre saliendo de la boca de su madre. Los ojos sin vida casi cayéndose frente a ella. Aún podía escuchar sus gritos agonizantes cuando fue perforada por trozos de metal. Lo peor de todo. Ella permanecía ahí. No movía ni un musculo más allá que el de respirar. De ahí, sin poder evitarlo, el recuerdo pasaba a otro, uno borroso que no quiere descubrir. De tan solo ver la figura y escucharle despotricar furiosa se le erizaba el cabello. No, no quería saber quien era. Aunque tenía sus sospechas. La joven sintió un escalofrío. Trato de darse algo de calor frotando sus manos repetidamente. Al parecer habría frío durante la noche. Se movió entre los arboles hasta detenerse en su favorito. Uno donde se sentía segura. Si es que algo en ese lugar lo era. Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo. Mañana sería otro día. Mañana estaría mejor. Se mentía constantemente para buscar consuelo.

_-¡Entrapta!-la pequeña de cinco años se sobresalto ante la furia de su padre, soltando la mascara que tenía en sus manos. Con una frialdad en su rostro avanzó hasta ella, quien se retiro hasta la pared-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que tienes prohibido entrar aquí?!-_

_-Perdon...pa...-la bofetada la calló de inmediato. Lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Trato de evitar llorar. Si lo hacía sería peor, lo sabía._

_-Tienes prohibido decirme así-agarro la mascara con delicadeza. Era todo lo que quedaba de ella. Vio de reojo a la niña antes de mandarla a su cuarto sin cenar. Siendo obedecido sin rechistar. En cuanto salió de su vista, en un intento de liberar su furia, golpeo la pared repetidas veces. Lamentaba el día en que nació. Si no hubiera sido por ella...no, no tiene caso. Nada la traería de vuelta._

_-¿Señor? ¿Necesita algo?-la voz de uno de los pocos residentes del lugar le devolvió a la realidad. Quería gritarle pero fue cuando tuvo una idea. Una salida a su tormento._

_-Necesito que hagas algo por mi-el tono de voz le inquieto más decidió escucharlo. Ninguno se dio cuenta de los ojos que los miraban a través de los ductos encima de ellos._

Entrapta despertó de golpe. No le importo volver a sentir las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos, empezó a golpear el árbol donde estaba sentada. Golpe tras golpe. No paro hasta ver sangre en sus nudillos. Lo extraño era que no le dolía, no mucho. Pero seguía sintiendo tanta furia y tristeza por dentro. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? No lo sabía o, al menos, no quería saberlo. Ya está harta de todo. Del no poder dormir por las pesadillas, pues, se negaba a aceptarlas como recuerdos. Del no sentir hambre. De no ser querida. Dio un ultimo golpe al árbol. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón calmarse. Le dolía el pecho. A veces más que otros días pero se aguantaba. No podía hacer más. Saco de su olverol-bermuda, bueno, tenía que decirle de algún modo, se dijo así misma, un par de lo que le robo a ese tipo. No parecía malo pero, viendo lo que ha vivido, no se puede dar el lujo de volver a confiar. No más. Dio un mordisco a uno antes de escupirlo. Eso la preocupo. Su falta de apetito estaba empeorando. Los sonidos de algunas criaturas se dejaron escuchar, provocandole un escalofrío. Eran de los que la mordieron, o eso pensó. Levanto la vista al cielo. Al menos esta noche si podía verse la luna. Si, eso podía relajarla, aunque sea un poco. Solo por hoy. Solo un día más.


	3. Poniendo sal en la herida parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras una semana de la llegada de la ex capitana de la horda al reino de Brighmoon, esperando encontrar la ayuda necesaria para la pelimorada, Adora junto a Bow y su fiel corcel se embarcaron a la isla. A pesar que Glimmer insistía que lo importante era ver que debían hacer con respecto al corazón de Eteria, tenían que cumplir con la parte del trato. Mientras tanto, habiendo perdido toda esperanza, la joven ya no quería nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues, espero les este gustando. Intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo sin salirme tanto, quizás un poco, de la personalidad de los personaje. Aunque, con Entrapta tal vez sea diferente. Así que si tienen alguna sugerencia son bienvenidos, tal vez me cueste escribir en ingles pero puedo entenderlo. Por algo vi la serie (y otras) en su idioma original.

**Poniendo sal en la herida parte** **1**

_No hay extensión más grande que mi herida, lloro mi desventura_

_y sus conjuntos y siento más tu muerte que mi vida._

Miguel Hernández

  
-¡Ya les dije mi respuesta y es no! Terminar con la horda es primordial. Si usamos el corazón de Etheria habremos ganado-

-¡Glimmer! Eso es peligroso-volvieron a insistirle sus amigos.

-Hey...no es por presionar, bueno si, quizá un poco-interrumpió Scorpia con desesperación-pero...ya cumplí con el trato. La horda no logró la invasión del reino de Mermista...bueno, tal vez ese pueblo si...pero los otros dos no. Y Entrapta...-se detuvo al seguir sintiendo la culpa de su amiga. Si no fuera por ella...no, ya paso. Ahora podía hacer un cambio. Tratando de sonar firme añadio-Entrapta esta sola ahí. Se que esta viva. Pero, no merece estar ahí-

-Lo sé-la rubia la consoló dándole una palmada en el hombro-no lo he olvidado-

-Sigo diciendo que el corazón de Etheria es más importante-murmuró fastidiada con los brazos cruzados. No entendía por qué sus supuestos mejores amigos no querían escucharla. 

-Glimmer. Usarlo es peligroso. Pensaremos en otro plan para vencer a la horda y...-

-¡No!-exclamó perdiendo la paciencia-No es justo. Esa arma puede ser la clave para acabar por una vez a la horda. ¿No lo ven? No más Hordak, ni ataques ni nada. ¡Al fin tendremos tranquilidad!-

-Si pero...-hizo una pausa. Jamás habían discutido así. Le recuerda a...no, no debo pensar en ella. Se dijo antes de seguir con calma-no podemos arriesgarnos. Mara descubrió que esa arma era peligrosa y...-hizo una pausa. Discutir siempre daba dolor de cabeza-y ya te explicamos el por qué. De echo a todas...¿si lo hicimos, verdad Bow?-

-Si. Fue anoche-contesto el moreno cansado. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan complicado hablar entre ellos? Desde la coronación supuso con pesar.

-Aun así. Es lo mejor que hay para derrotarlos-

-Hay más maneras. No solo esa y lo sabes-

-¡Es en serio Bow!-al ver que su amigo solo encogió los hombros con fastidio salió de la habitación. No sin antes añadir que nadie iría a la isla bestia. 

-¿Si irás por ella? ¿verdad?-la preocupación en su rostro era palpable. 

-Lo prometí, ¿no?-al verla asentir con duda añadió que irían en la noche-No, no puedes venir. Si solo voy yo con Bow...-

-¡Alguien dijo...! ¡Ummm! ¡Hey!-se quejó el corcel cuando le taparon la boca, ¿debo decir hocico? Al ver sus rostros decidió guardar la calma.

-¡Swiftwind!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? Yo también quiero ir-extendiendo sus alas para enfatizar su punto.

-Bien. Tu irás-

-¡Oh, si! Ah...perdón-dijo nervioso.

-Entonces...¿desobedeceremos órdenes directas?-soltó un suspiro al verla asentir. Se mordió la uña nervioso antes de añadir-Bueno, no es la primera vez-

-Si...-tampoco estaba a gusto con la situación pero...¿qué más podían hacer?-

-¿El plan es escabullirnos a la nave?-ahogó una risa nerviosa antes de ir a su cuarto. Debía ir por sus mejores flechas si querían tener éxito.

-No te preocupes-le aseguró con firmeza-la traeremos de vuelta-

-Si...solo me preocupa que no me perdone...yo pude hacer algo, pude...-se acurruco junto a Emily, quien hasta entonces había guardado silencio-solo quiero que este salvo-

-Entrapta está bien-dándole un abrazo-estoy segura-al verla asentir salió de la habitación seguida del corcel. 

La peli blanca no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el cuarto, siendo observada por una preocupada Emily, si seguía así podría hacer un agujero, quien sabe, era una posibilidad. Tan centrada estaba en eso que no sintió la presencia de la princesa de las flores ni los pitidos del robot, no, tuvo que sentir a alguien poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro. Dio un brinco del susto. Si no grito fue porque la reconoció. Se sonrojó al estar tan cerca de ella, no entendía ese extraño sentimiento...nunca había sentido algo así. O eso creyó. Perfuma se disculpó por su intrusión. No quería asustarla, solo traerle algo de cenar. Dejo el cuenco en el suelo y estaba por salir cuando, con duda en su voz, Scorpia le pidió que se quedara. Si no era molestia. La rubia aceptó con una tierna sonrisa, la cual, sin saber por qué, provocó algo en el interior de la mujer con pinzas. Era algo cálido...algo que la asustaba pero, sin poder evitarlo, quería explorar más pero...¿era correcto? Por si si o no decidió arriesgarse. Ya no estaba en la horda...así que nadie podía decirle nada. Además, por alguna extraña razón esos ojos la atraían...y mucho.  
  
Mientras ellas trataban de entablar una conversación, pues ambas estaban nerviosas, tres figuras esperaban impacientes la noche. En cuanto se realizó el último cambio de guardia hicieron su jugada. Swiftwind les esperaba volando por la ventana de Adora, donde se montaron con cierta gracia, evitando caerse. Fue una suerte no ser vistos por nadie, o eso creyeron. No se dieron cuenta de una sombra que estaba en los jardines. En fin, el corcel los llevo rápidamente a la nave. La nave de Mara. Apenas entraron Adora, transformada en She-ra, pidió que los llevara a la isla bestia lo más rápido posible. Oh, no debió hacerlo. Ni cinco segundos habían pasado cuando son sacudidos por fuerza al suelo y luego, sin poder evitarlo, sus cabezas golpean la pared. La nave avanzaba veloz. Si ninguno de sus tripulantes había vomitado era pura suerte, o tenían un estomago envidiable. Quizás un poco de ambos. Oh...olvidenlo. El corcel no pudo contenerlo más tiempo. Si, fue una suerte que encontraron un bote antes que los controles sufrieran lo inevitable. Después de veinte minutos más lograron aterrizar, si chocar con un árbol cuenta, y salieron corriendo de la nave, aprovechando para tirar el bote. La atmósfera era tensa...sobre todo para el corcel, quien se movía inquieto entre los jóvenes. 

-¡Bow!-el moreno se tenso. Estaba por sacar una de sus flechas cuando lo vio. Era...una nave de la horda.

-Adora...creo que es de ella...-dijo con nervio al descubrir la mascara de Entrapta bajo unos escombros.

-Eso...no...eso es bueno. ¿Cierto? Digo, ella esta viva-

-Si, seguro-trato de sonar convincente. Debían encontrarla.

El trió se aventuro en la isla. La tensión les ponía los pelos de punta. Sentían que eran acechados por alguien o algo. Lo peor era que el corcel se quejaba de un sonido...el cual no logran escuchar. A pesar del miedo, y el inminente peligro, siguen su camino. Todo iba bien hasta que se toparon con unas criaturas. Lograron mantenerlas a raya pero seguían viniendo. Una por poco le muerde la pata al corcel y otra casi lograba morder el cuello al moreno, fue una suerte la llegada de ese extraño...o quizás la palabra correcta era oportuna. Si, seguro. Él parecía cuerdo...hasta que se le ocurre agarrar un insecto que pasaba por ahí y se lo comió al instante. Se disculpo por no ofrecerles pero no había comido todavía. Lo cual ellos negaron cortesmente, o lo intentaron. Digo, ¿a quien le gustan los insectos?

-Entonces, ¿también fueron enviados aquí por la horda?-les pregunto sin quitarse la capucha. Era normal desconfiar, no era la primera vez que enviaban a alguien para asegurarse que los prisioneros estuvieran muertos. Viendo de reojo a la alta ojiazul-tú pareces familiar...¿no eres esa de la que hablan en cuentos?-

-Ah...si...-murmuro nerviosa moviendo la espada de un lado a otro-soy ella...digo soy yo-

-Si...bueno no. Somos de la rebelión y...-la rubia no logró terminar porque el extraño los interrumpió con un grito de júbilo. 

-¡Oh, eso es genial! ¿Saben algo de Angella? Han pasado años que no la veo. Seguro sigue tan bella como recuerdo, ¿cierto? Es la más hermosa...y mi pequeña...¿esta bien...mi bebe esta bien?-pregunto emocionado y no dejaba de jalonearla por los hombros hasta que el moreno, sin saber cuánto decirle, le tomo del hombro.

-¿Rey...Micah?-al verlo asentir se rasco incomodo el cuello. Le habían creído muerto...todos estos años-somos...amigos de Glimmer y venimos a buscar a una amiga-

-¡Oh, mi hermosa bebe! ¿Ella esta bien? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Crees que le gusten los insectos? Porque tengo de todos los colores en mi guarida y...-

-Noticia de última hora amigo, ¡a nadie le gustan los insectos!-exclamo asqueado el corcel. Más no se imagino la reacción del rey. Dio unos pasos hacía atrás al sentirse invadido por él. Sin duda era el papa de la brillitos amargada. Por suerte la rubia logro calmarle. 

-Si, lo siento. Es que es tan emocionante ver algo así-dijo tras unos minutos, ya con la capucha abajo.

-Entonces, ¿sabe algo de nuestra amiga? No se cuándo la enviaron aquí pero se que esta bien. O al menos eso esperamos-viendo de reojo a su amigo añadió-le gustan las cosas de ciencia, robots y eso. También es algo escurridiza-

-Me suena. Aunque no estoy seguro. Hace unas noches alguien me robo mis suministros, bueno, solo los más pequeños y salió corriendo en cuanto la vi. Es extraña...trate de detenerla para ofrecerle ayuda pero solo se fue-

-¿Ayuda? ¿Esta herida?-preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, parecía cojear del tobillo derecho. Su ropa se le caía aun con las correas del overol, se veía delgada. Bastante. Por eso quería ayudarla pero solo vi miedo en sus ojos antes de perderla-

-Debemos apresurarnos Bow-le dijo con preocupación a su amigo, quien asintió de inmediato-¿de casualidad sabe por donde se fue o podría estar?-añadió viendo al...rey...padre de Glimmer.

-Puedo llevarlos donde creó que duerme. A veces paso por ahí y, en las noches, escucho a alguien llorar pero cuando hago ruido se calla y se va. Supongo es ella, por ahí encontré esto-les enseño una grabadora rota. Una demasiado familiar. Al ver sus rostros supuso si era de la que hablaban. Sin decir nada más los llevo al árbol donde suele escuchar el llanto. 

-¡Entrapta!-el grito de los chicos no inmuto a la joven inconsciente en las ramas del árbol. 

-Bow...apenas respira...-menciono Adora con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creer lo pálida, delgada y diferente que se veía. Pero le preocupaba el rastro de sangre...Fue su culpa...si no la hubieran dejado ahí...se sobresalto al sentir el abrazo del moreno. 

-No es culpa de nadie. Lo sabes, ¿no?-al verla asentir tomo con cuidado a la pelimorada, quien gimió de dolor. El moreno se disculpo en silencio y la bajo con ayuda del corcel y Adora. 

Sin perder más tiempo, salieron apresurados hacía la nave. Sabía decisión. Sobre todo cuando más criaturas empezaron a perseguirlos. Si de por si cuando llegaron era difícil por estar oscuro, ahora corriendo por sus vidas y llevando a su amiga herida...si, era complicado. A duras penas lograron llegar a la nave y escapar de ahí. Ahora solo quedaba ver como podían ayudarla...esperaban que solo fueran las heridas físicas...si supieran...Pobres. Eso solo era la punta del Iceberg. Una herida puede sanar si es física, pero las heridas profundas, esas que uno diría están en la mente, en los recuerdos, las pesadillas, los temores...son difíciles. Había tanto camino por delante. Por ahora solo podían tratar de curarle las heridas. Gracias a la magia de She-ra y Micah, a quien tuvieron que decirle la verdad-nada fácil de sobrellevar pero debía ser fuerte por su pequeña-tras la séptima vez que pregunto por su amada, lograron curarle el tobillo y una que otra herida, como la del cuello, esa dejo cicatriz. No muy grande pero era notoria. El amanecer les había alcanzado cuando estaban terminando de curarla, si, esta vez tuvieron que ir lento por ella. No querían causarle más heridas. Solo esperaban que Glimmer, con suerte, no se haya enterado de su...su ligera desobediencia a su orden.


	4. Poniendo sal en la herida parte 2

**Poniendo sal en la herida parte 2**

_Cuanto más grande es la herida, más privado es el dolor._

Isabel Allende

La reina paseaba molesta por su palacio. No había pasado una buena noche. El recuerdo de su madre se desvanece poco a poco, ya no recuerda su voz, solo su rostro. La extraña tanto...si hubieran llegado antes...si no se hubieran separado...quizás habrían evitado que el portal se abriera. Así ella seguiría a su lado. Todo por culpa de ese portal. Si, los culpaba. No tanto a la horda. Más bien su ira iba dirigida a Hordak y a Entrapta. Los detestaba. Poco le importaba que, si nunca la hubieran dejado atrás, lo del portal jamás habría pasado. No, lo único que le importaba es que ellos lo construyeron. ¿Y qué si Catra fue la que lo encendió? Ella no lo construyo. Eso sí, también buscaba la manera de vengarse. Al doblar a otra esquina, casi tropezando con una maceta, idea de Perfuma de decorar algunos pasillos, volvió a retomar su plan por usar el arma. Aún no habían llegado a un acuerdo, la mayoría no sabía que hacer y, de momento, solo Frosta y Netossa estaban ansiosas por probarlo. Mentiría si dijera que la guerra, la oportunidad de usar el corazón de Etheria contra ellos, era cuestión de estrategia. Obviamente no pensaba en vengarse de ellos. Por supuesto que no. Se detuvo para contemplar lo que quedaba de la noche. Se limpió una lágrima que escapo de su rostro. Realmente la extraña. Incluso sus regaños...sus consejos. Pero la perdió. Se sacrifico por su reino, por ella. Aún recuerda cuando le dijo sobre su padre. Cuando le explico sobre la culpa que sentía. Al final aclararon varias cosas...pero no fue suficiente.

Volvió a caminar. Tratando de no pensar en lo del portal. No tuvo mucho éxito. Menos cuando se le ocurrió pasar a checar a la prisionera. Sin duda ese par tiene un sueño pesado...ya después hablaría con Perfuma. Al menos los guardias estaban atentos para cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Ver a esa, exhordiana, le recordaba la traición de Entrapta. La perdida de su madre. La guerra. Se dio la vuelta y continuo paseando. No tenía sueño. Y no tenía caso volver a la cama. No cuando, supuso, no faltaría mucho para el amanecer. Con lo molesta y distraía que estaba no se dio cuenta que había llegado a la celda donde estaba la espía. Antes de que pudiera irse, no pudo evitar escuchar un comentario burlón. Ese lagarto molesto...era un dolor de cabeza. Apretó los puños por unos segundos. Debía calmarse. Se teletransporto a la habitación de Adora, necesitaban hablar. Si, eso funcionaría. Se dijo así misma. Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando se da cuenta...no estaba ahí. Apretó los dientes antes de ir a donde dormía Bow. Como lo sospecho. Dio un golpe a la pared. Su enojo era palpable. Respiro un par de veces antes de acercarse a la ventana. El sol ya podía apreciarse a la distancia. Supuso se habían ido en algún momento de la noche, pues la cama se sentía tan fría, seguro olvido cerrar la ventana. Rodo los ojos con fastidio al notar una nota, no la leyó, no le importaba nada. Sin poder evitarlo la tomo entre sus manos y la rompió en pedazos. Podía sentir sus ojos llorosos...la dejaron. La traicionaron. Más razón para usar el corazón...pero, ¿era seguro? A pesar de la explicación que recibió, si, era algo...malo. Pero era su mejor oportunidad contra la horda. La opción más viable, se dijo. Pero...y si ellos tenían razón. Tal vez podía ser peligrosos. Se dijo pensativa. La duda la carcomía. El miedo empezaba a invadirla pero, en el fondo, quería usar el poder. Quería acabar de una vez por todas con la horda. Quizás, si hacía un trato con lighthope...quizás, solo quizás, podría recuperar a su madre. 

No estaba segura de hacerlo. Pero, por muy egoísta que sonara, prefería correr el riesgo si eso traía de vuelta a su madre. Estaba dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias. Tras meditarlo unos segundos, la joven reina decidió acudir a la inteligencia artificial para hacer un trato. Activar el corazón a cambio de recuperar a su madre. Una mirada decidida fue lo último que se vio de ella, eso y el rastro de brillos mágicos en el cuarto. Mientras tanto, dentro de la nave de Mara, la cual ya estaba a medio camino, estaban teniendo, por decirlo de alguna manera, las cosas difíciles. Ya que Entrapta había despertado y, pues, digamos que no lo tomo muy bien ni verlos a ellos ni estar dentro de la nave. A duras penas lograron contenerla sin lastimarle más su tobillo. Fue una suerte que encontraron un par de cuartos dentro de la nave, alejándola de los controles. Les dolía verla así. Ella siempre optimista, alegre y curiosa. Verla acurrucada contra la pared, gruñendo con miedo hacia ellos...no era nada lindo. Se miraron a los ojos, confundidos y tristes. No sabían como ayudarla. La rubia murmuro una disculpa, la cual no hizo efecto en ella. Intentaron, con torpeza, acercarse a ella pero no pudieron. Cuando la vieron temblar y respirar con dificultad se detuvieron. No se tranquilizo hasta que ambos retrocedieron hasta la puerta. Y aun a esa distancia no dejaba de mirarlos fijamente. Como si temiera ser dañada. Eso les rompió el corazón. Trataron durante casi una hora de lograr que dijera algo. Nada. Ni siquiera acepto un bocadillo que le trajeron. Preocupandolos todavía más. Ella nunca rechazó los bocadillos. Sobre todo los coloridos y repletos de azúcar. 

-¿Nada todavía?-les pregunto preocupado a los chicos. Al ver sus rostros abatidos lo entendió. Les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

-No creo que este bien...-murmuro la rubia con tristeza. La culpa la carcomía por dentro.

-¿Podemos ayudarla? ¿Cierto?-nadie respondió su pregunta. El moreno no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de la chica. Tan herida...tan diferente. 

-Eso creo...-el pelinegro hizo una pausa. No le gustaba recordar a uno de los pocos compañeros que tuvo en ese lugar. No, no podía distraerse. Respiro profundo antes de mirar a los amigos de su niña-Miren. Yo...yo no fui el único en la isla. Había un tipo que, aunque no lo crean, estaba peor que yo. Nunca logre relacionarme con él. Siempre estaba a la defensiva...asustado. Murmuraba de vez en cuando. Intente ayudarlo. Intente todo lo que pude pero no lo logré-desvió su mirada. Si, aún se sentía culpable-él...ya no pudo más. Si hubiera sabido...yo...-el abrazo de los chicos lo reconforto. 

-No fue su culpa su...su majestad. Lo intento-murmuro cabizbaja la rubia. 

-Quizás. Pero pude haber hecho más-

-Si le ve el lado bueno...él ya estará mejor. Espero. Y seguro con su ayuda podamos ayudar a nuestra amiga-dijo esperanzado el moreno.

-Bow, ¿puedes checar los controles? Creo que estamos por llegar-pidió Adora tras un rato. Espero a que cerrara la puerta antes de preguntarle algo más al padre de Glimmer. Si, quería creer que podrán ayudarla...que podrán verla como antes pero quería certezas. 

-Adora, ¿verdad?-pregunto recargado en la pared. Al verla asentir se rasco la nuca antes de añadir con pesar-no es muy probable que ella vuelva a ser la de antes. No se como era. Pero, a diferencia de cuando yo lo intente, ustedes son más y no están en la isla. La isla, si no fuera por la isla estoy seguro que él habría salido adelante-

-Eso es bueno...si..es bueno-dijo no muy convencida. Pero era mejor que nada. 

Una leve sacudida les hizo perder el equilibrio. Quizás ya estaban aterrizando...¿no? Bueno, el grito de jubilo del corcel alado, quien seguía quejándose con el rey Micah sobre que no era un ave ni un espejismo, les dio la respuesta. Unos pitidos de la nave por aquí, una ligera voltereta y una super sacudida antes de escuchar la voz de la nave anunciando un gratificante aterrizaje. Claro, pudo ser peor. El problema. ¿Cómo sacar a la pelimorada de la nave si no podían ni acercarse a ella? Bow sugirió traer a Emily, pero Adora nego con la cabeza. Si se altero cuando vio los controles de la nave...no estaba segura de si toleraría estar cerca de un robot. Tampoco creían que traer a alguien de la alianza fuera lo mejor...¿Scorpia? ¿Quizás? No lo sabían...no sabían que hacer. Lo único seguro es que no querían alterarla más. Menos cuando, viendo de reojo, fuera del cuarto, estaba tranquila. Si bien no se había movido de lugar ni tocado los bocadillos que dejaron, al menos ya no respiraba con dificultad. Parecía casi ida. Como si su mente estuviera en otra parte. Al final decidieron hacer lo más seguro. Bow iría junto al rey Micah al castillo, ya que habían aterrizado cerca, montados en Switfwind mientras ella trataba de hablar con Entrapta desde afuera del cuarto. Respetando su espacio. Y, con el permiso del pelinegro, a quien le prometieron que le explicarían todo después, traerían a Scorpia a la nave. Con suerte ella tendría un mejor resultado con ella. Al menos eso esperaban. No podían tenerla en ese lugar por siempre, ¿cierto?

-¡Adora!-exclamó la peliblanca, quien corrió tan rápido que por poco chocan, sobresaltando a la ojiazul-¿qué tiene? No entendí mucho a ese...eh...¿padre de Glimmer?-pregunto con duda.

-Si, es su padre. Larga historia-añadió antes de que la abordará con más preguntas-Entrapta...no esta bien. No se cómo explicarlo...¡no soy buena explicándolo!-la frustración en su voz era palpable. Una palmadita en el hombro de parte de Scorpia la calmo-Cuando nos vio...¡cielos! Nunca había visto algo así...es...esta...parece otra. No se si contigo reaccione igual, mejor o peor...solo se que debemos ayudarla-

-Lo haremos-dijo tras abrazarla-ella se pondrá mejor. Puedo sentirlo-dijo deshaciendo el abrazo con ternura.

-Si...-

-Ok. Aquí voy-Se aclaro la garganta antes de asomarse con cautela. Su corazón se estremeció al ver su estado...las heridas...su mirada perdida. No, sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que intentarlo. Se lo debía. Dio un paso dentro del cuarto. Nada. No había ninguna reacción de su parte-¿Entrapta?-la llamó con dulzura. Nada. Dos pasos. Todavía nada. Estaba dando un paso más cuando ella la miro con miedo-Hey, soy yo-quedándose quieta-soy tu amiga. ¿Puedo...puedo acercarme?-al ver cómo negaba se rasco el brazo. 

-Vas bien-susurró la rubia viendo de reojo. Ocultándose cuando vio que la pelimorada se incomodó al escucharla.

-Solo quiero ayudarte. Ven, no puedes estar acá. Hace frío-murmuro algo que no entendió y solo ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas-Por favor, créeme. Si es por lo...lo qué pasó...lo siento. Debí hacer algo...-sentía sus ojos húmedos pero siguió con voz dulce-fui cobarde. Lo se. Y lo siento. Pero estoy aquí-quiso acercarse un poco más pero, al ver cómo Adora le decía que no se abstuvo de hacerlo-yo...espero...¡Entrapta!-sin importar como reaccionaría corrió hasta su lado, fue una suerte que no la parto de su lado. Sangre. Había vomitado sangre-¡Adora!-

-¡No,no,no!-exclamaba intentando mantenerla despierta. Estaba asustada. Nunca vio algo así, no que recuerde. Sin perder más tiempo le pidió a la peliblanca que la cargará mientras llamaba a su fiel corcel. Sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a Brightmoon. Necesitaban ayuda. Urgente. 

Ni bien habían pisado el suelo cuando Scorpia, llevando con delicadeza a una desmayada pelimorada, saltó y corrió como alma en pena hasta la enfermería. A pesar de sus ruegos le negaron la entrada. Estaba apunto de reclamar cuando Micah, con tristeza, le ponía una mano sobre su hombro. Con una señal de cabeza se cerraron las puertas de la enfermería. Adora y Swiftwind llegaron cuando Scorpia, frustrada y triste, se apartó de ellos. Solo quería que todo saliera bien. Que nada le pasara...no podría soportarlo. Se recargó con pesar en la pared, frente a ellos, sin mirarlos. Sin hablar. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió un abrazo. Perfuma. Ahí estaba ella. Confortandola. No pudo soportarlo más y se desahogó. Cuando logró calmarse le agradeció a la princesa de Plumeria, quien asintió con tristeza sin apartarse de su lado. Pasos se escucharon. Eran las princesas, quienes se enteraron de todo por Bow, quien andaba buscando por todo el lugar a Glimmer. Hablando del rey de Roma, la brillitos apareció frente a ellos. Exigiendo una explicación del por qué Scorpia no estaba en su lugar...siendo que se quedó estupefacta al ver a todos con un pésimo estado de ánimo y...su padre. Ahogo un grito...no era real. No podía serlo.


	5. Batallando con las cicatrices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lenguaje inapropiado. Groserías y eso. Umm...que más, no soy mucho de advertir pero este capítulo es algo tenso. Más o menos.

**Batallando con las cicatrices**

_“Los niños muestran sus cicatrices como medallas._

_Los amantes las usan como secretos que revelar._

_Una cicatriz es lo que sucede cuando la palabra se hace carne”_   


Leonard Norman Cohen

La tensión seguía en el aire. Glimmer seguía creyendo que aquello era un sueño o una cruel broma. No entendía nada. Se supone que su padre había muerto hace años...pero aquí esta. Delante suyo. Se veía cansado, diferente. Lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos. Inquietas...sin control. Micah, quien apenas dio un par de pasos hacía ella, término corriendo a abrazarla. Nadie decía nada. Era como si la voz los había abandonado. Cuando ambos se separaron del abrazo fue como si todos, al fin, pudieran reaccionar. Glimer miro de reojo a Adora y Bow. Si antes estaba enojada con ambos, ahora era lo contrario. Frunció el ceño. Solo tiene hasta una semana para cumplir con el trato. Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Si reconectaba a Scorpia con su runa, no solo tendrán el poder para derrotar a la horda...también recuperará a su madre. No importa cómo, ella la traerá de vuelta. Esta segura que sus amigos no lo aprobarán por los riesgos que conlleva...pero no importa. Si ser egoísta le permitiría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, lo hará. 

-Glimmer, ven, tenemos mucho de que hablar-la voz de su padre la saco de sus planes. Asintió y lo acompaño, no sin antes ver de reojo a Scorpia. Si, ya vería como convencerla.

-Entonces...¿ella se pondrá mejor, cierto?-pregunto Spinnerella preocupada.

-Claro que si cariño, ella estará mejor-le aseguro Netossa dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? Digo, con la horda-pregunto la menor de todas.

-Supongo que podemos crear un plan-sugirió Bow.

-¡Aaagggg!¡No podemos descansar al menos por cinco minutos!-se quejó Mermista con las manos arriba-Como sea...-se dio la vuelta para adelantarse. Sea haw la siguió sin dudar.

-Si no les molesta-dijo la peliblanca tras unos segundos-mientras hacen eso, ¿les importa si me quedo?-

-No veo por que no-dijeron los demás-¿nos dirás que te dirán?-al verla asentir se fueron. Bueno, excepto una rubia con pecas. Quien vio como se sentó abrazando sus rodillas. 

-¿Te gustaría compañía?-le pregunto sentándose cerca de ella.

-Si, sería agradable-dijo sonriendo. 

-Yo...solo quiero decirte que eres una buena amiga-

-No lo soy-murmuro evitando su mirada-si yo la hubiera protegido...ella...ella esta así por mi culpa-mordió su labio con frustración. Culpa. Era su culpa. Lo sabía.

-No lo es-la abrazo, sonrojándose al instante-No es culpa de nadie. Son cosas que pasan-

-Gracias-ocultando su sonrojo. 

-Sabes-dijo cuando deshicieron el abrazo-también me siento culpable-creo una flor para jugar con ella-nunca trate de entenderla. No como tú. Cuando Bow llegó con el rey Micah...cielos...no puedo creer que esté vivo. Perdón. Aun es algo confuso-dijo apenada. Respiro profundo antes de continuar-Bueno, Bow dijo que solo tú podrías acercarte a Entrapta. Por eso se que eres una buena amiga-

-No lo soy...pero trato. Intenté serlo con Catra...pero es como si no fuera suficiente para ella. Digo, entiendo. Pinzas. Son...raras. Pero...lo intento. Y, pensé que, tal vez ella no quiera amigos. Trato de entender. Creo que es por Adora-

-Si...Adora dijo que eran, algo así como mejores amigas. Y que Catra se sintió traicionada-

-Supongo...-

-Aun así no le da derecho de tratarte mal-colocó suavemente la flor, increíblemente seguía viva, en la oreja de Scorpia-créeme, eres genial. Me gustaría...conocerte más-

-Cla...claro-cielos. Pensó tratando de cubrir el sonrojo. Aunque, no del todo.

Durante las dos horas siguientes platicaron un buen. Si, sin duda algo hay ahí. No dejaron de charlar hasta que salió la enfermera. Les dijo que Entrapta necesitaba descansar. Pero eran libres de entrar si escuchaban que despertaba. Ambas asintieron en silencio. Fue cuando les empezó a explicar lo que tenía. 

***********************************

Dolor. Es todo lo que puede pensar la joven. Intenta, por tercera o cuarta vez abrir los ojos. Al menos esta vez logra tenerlos entreabiertos. Colocó su mano sobre sus ojos, la luz era demasiado fuerte. Espero unos segundos hasta que se acostumbró. Bajo la mano con lentitud, tratando de ver donde estaba. Aparte de su cama, habían otras tres, vacías por suerte. Sola. Eso era bueno. Al menos la cama era suave. Respiro profundo y siguió viendo a su alrededor. Rosa. Adornos en casi todas partes. Un ventanal a su izquierda. La puerta estaba al otro lado del cuarto. Frunció el ceño. Estaba en brightmoon. El último lugar en el cual quería estar. ¿Por qué la trajeron? Se quejó golpeando la cama con fuerza. Solo quería morir. Ya no tenía nada por lo cual vivir. Todos la usaban. Todos la dejaban. Bajo la mirada y por poco deja escapar un grito. Sus guantes no estaban. Tenía tiempo que no veía las cicatrices...tanto tiempo. Esa no era su ropa. Parecía un camisón. Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Murmurando palabras ininteligibles hasta que el sonido de una puerta la sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos. 

-¿Hey? ¿Te sientes mejor?-le pregunto la peliblanca asomándose con cautela. No quería presionarla. Solo quería saber si estaba bien. 

Entrapta se removió incómoda. Quería sus guantes. Su ropa de trabajo. Desvió su mirada. No quería saber nada de ellas pero, dudando, tal vez ella si era su amiga. La vio de reojo con indecisión. Mordió su labio, no sabía que hacer. No sabía si podía confiar en ella. Ella estaba cuando Catra...cuando Catra la mandó a la Isla bestia. Catra la mando a morir. Catra no era su amiga. Los datos mintieron. Eso no podía ser cierto...los datos nunca mentían. Era lo único cierto. Tal vez...hubo un error de cálculo. Se dijo tras recordar las expresiones de la felina enojona. No, los datos no se equivocaban. Fue ella. Por primera vez pensó tener amigos, estaba tan segura en ello que cometió un error. Un terrible error. Bajo la guardia. Tan concentrada estaba que no vio como alguien se acercaba en silencio. Cuando la notó cerca de ella, a unos cuantos pasos, empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Ver sus cicatrices, esas que tanto dolor le causaron en la infancia, solo empeoro. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Su pecho le dolía. No. El pecho no, el corazón. No podía respirar. Y la comezón. Comezón. Mucha comezón. Empezó a rascarse con fuerza encima de las cicatrices. No hizo caso de los gritos de la peliblanca, es como si solo estuviera ella en el cuarto. 

-¡Entrapta!-gritó asustada la mujer. Nunca la haba visto así. Se maldijo por aproximarse. Carajo. Lo había arruinado-¡Para, por favor! Te estás lastimando-intentando contener sus manos. A penas y podía agarrarla, no quería lastimarla, no cuando se había hecho heridas y sangraba.

-¡Oh, cielos!-exclamo Perfuma cuando abrió la puerta al escuchar los gritos de la peliblanca.

-Por favor, ayúdame-logró decir mientras seguía forcejeando con la pelimorada. Si, tener pinzas en lugar de manos tenía sus desventajas.

-¡Entrapta, respira! Por favor, tienes que respirar. Todo esta bien. Estas a salvo-la rubia le decía mientras inmovilizaba sus manos con enredaderas. No muy fuerte, solo para que dejara de dañarse así misma. 

-Ve...vete...-murmuro con la voz rasposa. Tras casi cinco minutos, sino es que más, logró respirar más pausado.

-Yo...lo siento...-dijo con tristeza. Deshizo la enredadera cabizbaja. Saco algo de su vestido, los guantes. Los puso a un lado de ella-estaré afuera si necesitan algo-quiso poner una mano sobre su hombro, quería darle ánimo, decirle que podía contar con ella, pero no lo hizo. No era el momento.

-Estará bien-aseguró la peliblanca con una sonrisa forzada. Perfuma asintió con pesar. Vio de reojo a Entrapta, un poco más calmada, y salió-Trapta. Tengo que desinfectar la herida, ¿esta bien?-al verla negarse se sintió triste. Pero al menos no le pidió que se fuera. Eso era bueno, ¿cierto?-Ok, pero...al menos ten esto-le dio una gasa y una botella con un liquido transparente-por favor. No te tocaré. Lo prometo. Pero hazlo-sonrió cuando ella, temerosa, tomo las cosas. En cuestión de segundos desinfecto las heridas, las cuales ya no sangraban, y se coloco las gasas.

-Gra...gracias-dijo tras ponerse los guantes. Se abrazo las rodillas. 

-De nada-jugo con sus pinzas. No le gustaba verla así. Verla tan frágil...tan no ella-¿quieres hablar?-tomo su silencio como un no. Trato de abrazarla pero verla temblar la detuvo-La enfermera...Amelia...creo que se llama, dice que tuviste una intoxicación y...y que por eso has tenido falta de apetito-tratando de conversar con ella.

Entrapta solo se encogió de hombros. Realmente no quería nada. Solo quería estar sola. Y, si es posible, lejos. Lejos de todos. Aún así intento escucharla. Quizás los datos estaban bien respecto a ella. Al menos eso le gustaría creer.

***********************************

Catra estaba furiosa. No tiene mucho que descubrió lo de Scorpia. La abandonó. La dejo atrás...la dejo como Adora. No. Ya estaba harta de eso. Harta de que la dejen por otros. Lágrimas brotaban fúricas de sus ojos. Su mente se nublo. Dejo salir toda la rabia que estaba dentro de ella. Total. No es como si fuera a regresar. Nunca lo hacían. Lo que antes era el cuarto de la peliblanca...apenas quedaba un par de cosas intactas. La chaqueta y unos dibujos. Por más que trato de romperlos en pedazos...no pudo. Se limpió el rastro de la debilidad y salió. Más le vale a doble trouble reportarse pronto. Necesitaba acabar con la rebelión de una vez por todas. Necesitaba acabar con Adora. La traidora. Pero primero quería desquitarse con alguien más. Ummm...si. No le tomó mucho tiempo pensarlo. Un ataque a un pueblo en medio de la noche estaría genial. Si, seguro. Con ese pensamiento se fue a despertar a sus antiguos compañeros. Ellos y un par de robots, quizás un tanque para acelerar todo, sería suficiente.

***********************************  
  


LightHope estaba impaciente. En cuestión de días podrá, finalmente, cumplir su objetivo. Su propósito. Activará el corazón de Etheria y todos los enemigos de sus creadores serán erradicados en un parpadeo. Si para eso tendría que traer a la ex reina lo haría. Nada ni nadie interferirá en su misión. Por ello colocó, por decirlo en términos simples, una capa en todo el lugar. Así evitará que Adora venga. Solo la dejará entrar cuando el planeta este balanceado. Los humanos son tan ilógicos. Predecibles. Ella no. Pero...se preguntó, ¿por qué sigo triste con respecto a Mara? No. No debe pensar en ello. No está en su programación.


	6. Problemas y más problemas

**Problemas y más problemas**

_La vida es una ininterrumpida e intermitente sucesión de problemas_

_que sólo se agotan con la muerte._

Ingmar Bergman

Entrapta no quería estar en ese lugar. Menos cerca de ellas. Al menos ya no tenía que estar en la enfermería. Odiaba ese lugar. No quería estar ahí. No cuando los recuerdos la asaltaban de repente. Quería irse. Irse lejos de todo. Olvidar. Quería olvidar. Esas pesadillas...no, no lo son. Son recuerdos. Lo sabe. No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado. ¿Un día? ¿Dos? No, dos. Han pasado dos días. Lo sabe por Baker. La vino a ver anoche. Cuando la habían cambiado a este cuarto. Al menos hay una ventana. Por alguna razón, que aún no logra comprender, se sintió segura con ella. Le pregunto si quería ver a los otros dos. Negó. No quería. No quería ver a nadie más. Excepto ella y, quizás, Scorpia. Baker le trajo un nuevo overol. Le dijo que por eso no había venido antes, porque quería darle algo. Si, Baker era buena. Los datos siempre lo demostraron. No recuerda mucho de su infancia, pero algo es seguro. Antes de construirse esos robots paternales...siempre estuvo Baker. Por eso, cuando Baker rozó accidentalmente su mano enguantada se sintió bien. A salvo. Con ella estaba a salvo. Baker la convenció de tomar un baño. A regañadientes aceptó. La acompañó y la esperó afuera, para pasarle la ropa limpia. Bueno, no fue tan malo. Solo que no se quitó los guantes. No podía soportar ver las cicatrices. No podría. Por la espalda no había problema, eran resultado de sus experimentos...cuando...cuando le gustaba. No, ya ni quería nada de eso. Entrapta terminó aceptando ayuda de Baker para ponerse el overol. Y, aun cuando no quería, aceptó quitarse los guantes. No quería. No quería ver sus manos. Algo, algo que no recuerda bien, pero sabe que es malo. Baker las toma con cuidado y le dice que son bonitas. No muy convencida, asiente lentamente con la cabeza, después de eso la acompaño de regreso a su cuarto.

Scorpia, nunca deja de visitarla. La visitó varias veces en la enfermería y ahora en el cuarto. Sabe que Perfuma la espera fuera. No es tonta. A veces la ve abrir un poco la puerta. Incomoda. Al menos no entra. Eso es bueno. No quiere lidiar con ellas. Aún no sabe si Scorpia es una amiga. Los datos lo afirman pero, ¿y si se equivoca? Con Catra bajo la guardia. No, no puede cometer el mismo error. Aunque, no le guste admitirlo, le gusta...le gusta escucharla. Le gusta que no la obligue a ver a los demás. Sabe que quieren verla. Eso supone de las veces que Scorpia saca el tema. Ella solo niega con la cabeza. Casi no habla. No quiere. Porque eso significa que hace caso a los datos. De que es seguro confiar en ella. Se muerde el labio cuando ve su, décimo o algo así, intento de abrazarla. No. No quiere. No después de ver...ver eso. Por lo menos ya tolera un poco de comida. No soporta a las enfermeras. Algo en ellas le da miedo. Quizás por eso se siente más a gusto con la peliblanca. Por eso solo come si ella trae la comida. Comida pequeña...si, aún le gusta. O eso cree. Se siente cansada. Apenas presta atención a lo que le platica Scorpia...no...no quiere dormir...no quiere. No quiere ver esas imágenes...no de nuevo. No. No puede evitar cerrar los ojos.

_Frío. Las cadenas se sentían frías. Cuando su papa le había pedido ir a su laboratorio, ese que no podía entrar, pensó que jugarían. Tenía la esperanza de que compartiría un experimento, pero no entiende. No tiene sentido. Su papa la quiere, ¿cierto? No comprendía. Quería entenderlo pero no podía._

_-Al parecer necesitas una lección-hablo con frialdad. Miro a la niña, la causante de sus desgracias, inmovilizada en la silla. Fue a la mesa. Miro de reojo las herramientas._

_-¿Papi?-preguntó con miedo la pequeña. No entendía por qué su papá la puso ahí. Quería soltarse pero no podía. Ni siquiera sentía sus muñecas ni sus brazos, esas cadenas lastimaban. Y mucho._

_-¡No me digas así!-agarró un destornillador con fuerza. Odio. Podía verse el odio reflejado en su mirada. Se dirigió hacía ella y, sin dudarlo, clavo varias veces la punta del destornillador en sus manos._

_Los gritos de la niña se escucharon en todo el castillo. El poco personal que había no se movió. Nunca habían visto a su gobernante actuar así. Y tampoco querían arriesgarse. Nadie. Excepto por la joven panadera. No se dio cuenta que era ella hasta que vio su rostro. Apenas podía distinguirla. Su visión se tornaba borrosa. No se sentía bien. No sentía sus manos. Sabía que ella murmuró algo. No pudo escuchar bien. La cargo y se fue corriendo. La niña, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, vio de reojo a su padre. Estaba tirado en el piso...sangre. Mucha sangre. Después, todo se oscureció._

Entrapta despertó con el corazón acelerado. Lágrimas caían sin control. Ahora lo recordaba...su papá...su papá la odiaba. La culpaba por la muerte de sus madre. Estaba tan concentrada en su dolor...en darse cuenta que su padre, de hecho, nunca la quiso. No se dio cuenta de que la peliblanca la estaba abrazando. Quiso alejarla. Quería decir algo pero no pudo. Como si alguien o algo le impidiera hablar. Abría su boca pero no salía ningún sonido. Respirar. Le costaba respirar. No podía...no podía respirar. Tampoco escuchaba. Era como si estuviera atrapada dentro de su mente. Sabía donde estaba. Sabía que había alguien a su lado. Pero...no podía moverse. A apenas lograba meter aire a sus pulmones. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar...

-Entrapta-Baker hizo una pausa para tratar de tranquilizarse. Había corrido lo más rápido que pudo cuando, si no mal recuerda, la princesa Perfuma fue a buscarla. En cuanto le dijo que se trataba de ella, esa niña que trato de cuidar, vino en seguida. Con un gesto le indico a la peliblanca que le diera un poco de espacio, asintiendo preocupada se retiro cerca de la puerta, a un lado de la rubia-todo esta bien. Él no esta aquí. Estas a salvo-murmuro con dulzura. 

-¿Baker?-la voz de Entrapta sonaba tan débil que les encogió el corazón.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Tuviste esa pesadilla?-puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-No es una pesadilla...¿verdad?-su voz sonaba tan apagada...tan distante. No la vio a los ojos. No quería.

-Si...pe...pero estas a salvo-tratando de sonar segura.

-No lo sé...ya no se si los datos son correctos-

Después de eso no volvió a hablar. Baker estaba angustiada y, aun cuando lo niegue, enojada. Bastante enojada con ese hombre. No se arrepiente de...de eso. No podía entender como pudo hacerle algo así a su propia hija. Tal vez era mejor que ella nunca hubiera recordado...pero lo hizo. Espero hasta que se durmiera para hablar con la peliblanca. Fue cuando la princesa Perfuma le dijo su nombre. Platicaron un rato. Fue agradable, excepto cuando ambas insistieron en saber más sobre lo que se refería Entrapta. La mujer bajo la mirada. Eso era algo que no quería recordar pero, viendo la preocupación en sus rostros acepto. Respiro hondo. Les dijo un par de cosas, no todo. No era bonito recordar. Solo lo necesario. Si, termino omitiendo la parte en que mato al desgraciado. Fue cuando todo el personal se fue. Solo quedo ella a cargo de la princesa. Bueno, también a ese par alocado. Eran jóvenes y no tenían a donde ir. Así que se quedaron. Todo estaba bien...hasta que la pequeña se obsesiono con los robots. Cuando creó ese par como figuras paternas...se sintió triste. Si, un poco celosa. Pero, la entendía. Al menos eso intento. Lo bueno de aquello fue que olvido todo de sus padres...el dolor y los recuerdos.

************

Decir que Catra estaba siendo paranoica era quedarse corto. Todos en la horda le temían, quizás más que al mismo Lord Hordak. Si, habían rumores respecto a su antiguo líder. Y todos eran sobre la supuesta traición de la princesa. Si bien sabían la verdad, no se atrevían a decirle. No, no cuando la amenaza de muerte por parte de la felina estaba presente. Apenas podían tener dos comidas al día. Casi todos tenían ojeras o se desmayaban del cansancio. Nada importante. Mientras siguieran vivos valdría la pena...o eso creen. Lonnie estaba hasta la madre de todo. Del trato de Catra. De no poder dormir bien. De tener miedo. No. Saldrían de esta. Ya verían como. Catra, por su parte, se detuvo en los casilleros. La nostalgia la invadió al ver el casillero de Scorpia...ese dibujo que nunca pudo romper. Lo pego ahí, esperando...esperando algo. Por poco pierde el control frente a su antiguo escuadrón. ¿Amigos? ¡Ja! Se burlo. No. A lo mucho eran un dolor en el trasero. 

-¡Cielos, estás más rara desde la última charla! ¿Eh, gatita?-dijo con burla la cambia formas. Se recargo junto a ella-Un par de problemas pero, acá sigo-

-¿Double Trouble? ¿Volviste?-Catra volteo temerosa. Sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera alejar la debilidad y añadió con indiferencia-Digo, te tomaste un tiempo. Más vale que tengas algo bueno-cruzo los brazos con la intención de parecer firme.

-¡Oh, eso me ofende!-exclamo llevándose dramáticamente una mano a la altura del corazón-Pero si, hay algo jugoso. Podría decirse épico-sonriendo con malicia-respecto a las princesas. Se fueron. Parecían acabadas-hizo una pausa para reirse a carcahadas antes de añadir con diversión-¡oh! Y lo mejor. No hay rastros de She-ra desde hace unas noches-

-Fantástico-murmuro con una sonrisa-Eso quiere decir que Brightmoon es nuestra-

-Te dije que tenía algo grande-agarró su barbilla antes de añadir-¿Contenta, gatita?-

-Bastante-alejándose de ella para decirle a Hordak.

-Eso fue fácil, que aburrido-murmuro cuando se vio sola en los casilleros. Se estiro un par de veces antes de hacer la segunda parte de su acto. Sonrió divertida. Si, sacar de sus casillas al supuesto líder de la horda sería como quitarle el dulce a un bebe.

Double Trouble nunca se sintió intrigada por pertenecer a algún bando. Blanco o negro. No, no. Demasiado dolor de cabeza. Ella prefería el gris. Aunque, se inclinaba más por quien ofreciera más por sus servicios. A veces era dinero, gemas, algún articulo de interés o, en este caso, estar en el lado ganador y tener un pago. Un pago muy muy generoso. Si, esa Glimmer podía ser persistente cuando se lo propone. Ahogo unas carcajadas antes de ir al santuario. Si, tenía todo planeado. Sabe que Entrapta es, por decirlo de algún modo, el punto delicado de Hordak. Patético. La amistad y el amor solo causaban problemas. Y, no hay nada mejor que aprovecharse de eso, ¿no? Si, sería divertido. ¡Oh! ¡Y como disfrutaba de hacer un buen espectáculo! No tardo mucho en llegar al santuario, pero espero. Se tomo su tiempo. Cuando, según ella, paso el tiempo adecuado entro. Hora del show. Se dijo en su mente cuando, tras tronarse los dedos de las manos, se transformo en She-ra. Si. Esto podría ser divertido. No tardaría mucho. Estaba segura de ello.

************

  
Una semana ha pasado. Glimmer esta histérica. Aunque ha logrado ocultarlo, de momento. Solo tiene hasta la noche para cumplir el trato. Pero, al parecer, el mundo la odia. Entre su padre que no quiere despegarse de ella ni un segundo, no es que no le agrade, y que Scorpia no se aparta del lado de Entrapta, a quien no puede evitar culpar por lo de su madre, no ha tenido tiempo. Pero se acabo. Después de todo es la reina. Y Scorpia su prisionera. Ya tenía un plan. Solo necesitaba estar en calma. Sería después de la comida, aprovechando que Adora seguía buscando entrar para ver a Light Hope y que Bow había pasado la noche con sus padres y regresaría poco después del atardecer, para mandar a las princesas a atacar. Ya había echo el trato con Double Trouble la noche anterior. Protección y algo de valor. Con eso se las arreglo. En ese mismo instante que acepto la libero para que fuera a cumplir su parte del trato. Al parecer tener a Entrapta le sería útil. Podrá causar una pelea entre Hordak y Catra. Y cuando se activara el corazón de Etheria y, por ende, recupere a su madre será fácil derrotar a la horda. Ya era hora. Ya había esperado suficiente. 

Paso la mañana con su padre, luego le ordeno a Shadow Weaver que no se despegará de él, y que no lo dejará salir de la biblioteca. Se fue cuando le empezó a preguntar el por qué, no tenia ganas de lidiar con eso. No cuando estaba en medio de su plan. Apenas terminaron de comer, y aprovechar que Scorpia había ido a ver a esa...como sea, llamo a las princesas, incluyendo a Perfuma que quería acompañar a la peliblanca. Les explico el plan, la mayoría asintió, no muy convencidas. Con Perfuma, bueno, tuvo que hacer un trato. Como se trataba de ella acepto. Perfecto. Vio como se iban a los lugares donde las mando. Tomo un par de respiraciones antes de ir a ver a la ex hordiana. La vio dentro del cuarto de esa...de ella. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, respirando un par de veces antes de entrar. Fue una fortuna que estuviera dormida. Si, quizás se paso un poco al decirle a una enfermera que la hiciera dormir todo el día...no. Se sacudió con molestia la cabeza. No, ella lo merecía. Eso y más. Pensó con enojo antes de caminar hasta Scorpia. 

-Si hago esto...¿la perdonarás?-pregunto con tristeza.

-Si-murmuro fastidiada. Si tenia que hacerlo para recuperar a su madre, lo haría. No prometía mucho, quería decirle que no. Que se decidiera por una. Pero, quizás podía fingir o al menos mandarlas lejos cuando derroten a la horda.

-Esta bien-

-Ok...-la reina hizo una pausa cuando el sonido de un mensaje sonó. Double Trouble había cumplido-Bien. Es hora-no espero a que Scorpia estuviera lista. El plan estaba en marcha.

************

Scorpia nunca antes se había sentido tan fuerte. Jamás penso tener ese poder. ¡Tan cool! Penso con alegría. Fue cuando vio a alguien inconsciente que se detuvo. Era la madre de Glimmer. Estaba por acercarse cuando el portal se cerro. Cerro los ojos unos segundos, algo le entro al ojo. Cuando logro abrirlos de nuevo la mujer estaba despierta...no parecía feliz. Ni un poco.

-¿¡Quién eres!?-exclamo angustiada la ex reina. Se veía palida...un poco delgada y desorientada.

-Soy Scorpia...y su hija me pidió que...¡aahh!-el dolor que sentía la detuvo. No entendía...se supone que el arma las haría más fuertes. Un grito familiar le hizo un hueco en su alma-Perfuma-murmuro adolorida. Aguantando el dolor tomo a la mujer alada con brusquedad y la puso en el trasporte. No le importaba. Necesitaba estar con ella. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella-¡Per...Perfuma!-grito cuando sentía sus fuerzas abandonarla. Gateo hasta ellas-Ya...ya estoy aquí-susurro con dulzura.

-Scor...Scorpia-esbozo una débil sonrisa cuando ella las rodeo. Frosta no decía nada. Estaba apenas conciente.

************

La joven reina ahogó un grito cuando vio como Horde Prime apretaba cada vez más el cuello de su antiguo enemigo. Sangre brotaba lentamente donde había hundido las garras. Con una mueca de desagrado lo solto por fin. Los clones detrás de él arrastraron el cuerpo a un lugar desconocido. Luego la miro con sus cuatro ojos. Miedo. Podía sentir miedo en todo su cuerpo. 

-Umm...¿qué tenemos aquí?-pregunto con burla al agarrarla de la barbilla con brusquedad.


	7. El inicio del caos parte 1

**  
El inicio del caos parte 1**

_Todo tiene un orden, aun dentro del caos._

Swami Nadhín

  
-No te conviene hacer eso-dijo con indiferencia una voz detrás de unos escombros. Horde Prime la vio de reojo sin soltar a la joven reina. Patético, se dijo-brillitos es parte de un súper arma. Todo el planeta es un arma, muy poderosa-

-¿Un arma?-una sonrisa cruel apareció en su rostro-eso es muy intrigante-

Prime, tras dedicarle una cruel sonrisa, la soltó con brusquedad. La joven reina cayó de rodillas. Respiro varias veces. Tratando de calmarse. No tuvo mucho éxito. Se llevo una mano a su cuello. Dolía. Seguro dejará marca. Logro ponerse de pie. Esa sonrisa...es tan...aterradora. Desvió la mirada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo la respiración hasta que escucho una risa burlona. Vio a Catra retroceder unos pasos. 

-Yo...yo puedo servirte-murmuro cabizbaja. Estaba nerviosa-puedo ayudarte a controlar el arma-

-Bien, supongo que alguna utilidad tendrás. Eso si, te advierto que si tratas de traicionarme o mentirme, ummm, desearás no haber nacido-obligandola a verlo al agarrar su barbilla-¿quedo claro, pequeña hermana?-la soltó con indiferencia cuando la vio asentir. Llamo a unos clones-lleven a su majestad a su cuarto-

-Como usted ordene Horde Prime-dijeron haciendo una reverencia.

Glimmer solo vio de reojo como Horde Prime le indicaba a Catra algunas cosas. No hablo. Solo...estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos. Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría...tal vez lo habría pensado mejor. Culpa. Si, la culpa la invade. Preferiría estar muerta. Así no cargaría con todo. Pero debido a Catra no fue así. Bueno, no es tan malo. Su madre regreso. Aun tenía a sus padres. Maldición. Se quejó. Si lograban salir de esta...ahora si estaría castigada. Lo peor de todo, pensó con tristeza, era ver el rostro de Bow. No tomo mucha importancia ver por donde iban. Los pasillos se veían iguales. No había algo con lo que pudiera diferenciarlos. Bow...si, seguro esta vez lo arruinó todo. Tropezó con uno de los clones. Se mordió el labio. No paso nada. Si, eso era bueno. Dijo tratando de convencerse. La celda, bueno, el cuarto no se veía tan mal. La puerta...o más bien, el campo de fuerza daba cosa. Verde. Igual que los ojos de los clones. Se sentó frustada en el borde de la cama. Estaba sola, asustada y lejos de su hogar. Solo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien...sin importarle si era observada o no, ¿importaba acaso? Se cubrió el rostro, dejando salir el llanto. Siendo invadida por los recuerdos. Sus malas decisiones...el rostro de su mejor amigo...decepcionado. Frunció el ceño cuando le dejaron una bandeja con comida. No la toco. Ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar. 

-¿Hey brillitos, qué haces?-Glimmer ni se inmuto. Solo la miro furiosa antes de darle la espalda-como sea-murmuró dándose la vuelta e ir a vagar.

Mientras Glimmer se perdía otra vez en sus recuerdos, Catra estaba paseando por los largos y tétricos pasillos de la nave. Le recordaba a a la doma del susto...de alguna manera. Solo que más...diferente. Tétrico. Vacío. Sin vida. Miedo. Aun cuando no le guste admitirlo, sentía miedo al caminar entre los pasillos. A veces, solo para distraerse un rato, se encaramaba en las ventanas y observaba. Tantas cosas...se sentía raro. No que no le gustarán, más bien, por la situación donde se encuentra. Si, no es una prisionera. En teoría. Podía vagar cuanto quisiera. Claro. Si como no. Catra no era tonta. Podía ser impulsiva, lo admite, pero no tonta. Quizás tenía cierta libertad pero, no solo por los clones vigilando sus pasos cada cierto tiempo, no estaba a salvo. No del todo. Y la traiciono...una vez más. Golpeó frustada la ventana. Una. Dos. Perdió la cuenta después de llegar al diez. No se detuvo hasta sentir las lágrimas...débil. Cobarde y débil. Miró sus manos. Enrojecidas, no dolía mucho. Se encogió de hombros con molestia, perdiéndose en el vacío del espacio. Al menos aún puede hacer algo. Si, tal vez. Limpio cualquier rastro del llanto. No. No iba a ser débil. Estaba bajándose de la ventana cuando ve a dos clones caminar hasta ella.

-Pequeña hermana-llamo uno de los clones-Horde Prime requiere su asistencia-

-Si, seguro-dijo tratando de mostrar seguridad. 

********

Las princesas habían logrado evacuar el castillo antes del descenso de esas cosas. Esas espiras. El campamento lo pusieron a una cierta distancia. Escudados por magia. Muy agotador, teniendo que turnarse para mantener el escudo. Si tan solo pudieran contactar a los de Mystacor. No, muy arriesgado. Deben mantenerse a salvo. No podían tener a toda la gente en un solo lugar. Lo saben. Pero tampoco había un lugar a salvo. Así que, lo mejor que se les ocurrió fue dividir a los civiles. Una parte se quedaron con ellos. El resto, entre ellos la ex reina, fueron llevados al territorio de Huntara. Confiaban en ella para mantenerlos a salvo. Fue una suerte que lo lograrán. Robots en todas partes, esos drones molestos en el aire. Ni siquiera habían descansado del todo cuando una aldea necesitaba ayuda. Todo era tan caótico. Y es tan solo el inicio, al parecer. 

-Hey, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó cansado el arquero parándose cerca de ella. Acababa de regresar de ayudar a esa aldea junto a Mermista, Perfuma y unos soldados de Brightmoon.

-No lo se-murmuró abrazando sus rodillas. No se atrevió a verlo. No cuando ya no puede ser She-ra y ayudarlos. Ahora era solo...una chica común-todo está volviéndose difícil. No entiendo...-

-Se como te sientes-sentándoselo a su lado-aun no puedo creer que Glimmer nos haya hecho esto. Es...es...¡Ella!-hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse. No por estar molesto y decepcionado de su enorme amiga, su amiga que los traicionó, debía desquitarse con Adora-se que lo hizo por su madre pero, ¡no ve en lo que nos ha metido!-

-¡No debió hacerlo!-exclamo llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Todo esto le estaba dando una buena jaqueca-se supone que es nuestra amiga...debió confiar en nosotros-murmuro frustada.

El moreno solo asintió. No tenía ganas de hablar. Se recostó en el pasto con las manos debajo de la cabeza y se puso a recordar. Las extrañas luces...las naves volando sobre sus cabezas. Todo había pasado tan rápido...fue inevitable. Bow estaba saliendo de casa de sus padres cuando Swif Wind se estrelló, literal, contra él. No le dio tiempo de preguntarle que pasaba, no, el corcel no paraba de hablar. Solo entendió un par de palabras. Glimmer. Corazón. Garnate negro. Fue cuando lo comprendió. Se monto sobre su lomo y, en el transcurso del camino, le explicó con más detalle. Estaba llegando al castillo de Brightmoon, ya que Adora le obligo a descansar, alegando que lo seguiría en un rato; cuando ve a Glimmer salir a prisa con Scorpia, quien no se veía muy segura. Las siguió, fue una suerte no ser notado, y logro escuchar algo de un trato con Light Hope. Estaban llegando a la zona del susto cuando sintió algo en todo su cuerpo. Dolor. Podía sentirlo. Su Adora estaba en peligro. El corcel se desplomo en el suelo, disculpándose por no poder resistir más. 

-¿Bow? ¿Adora?-dijo nerviosa Perfuma. Espero a que se levantarán y añadió-¿qué haremos con Entrapta?-

-¿Lograron calmarla?-pregunto esperanzada la rubia.

-Algo así...Scorpia sigue con ella-señalando la carpa alejada del resto-esta...tensa. Preguntó por Baker hace rato. Scorpia tuvo que explicarle lo que paso. Más o menos-

-Adora. Necesitamos que Entrapta nos ayude con la señal-murmuro cabizbajo.

-Lo sé. Pero no podemos obligarla. No después de como reaccionó en la nave de Mara-

-Ummm...si tan solo...-complicado. Se quejo el arquero en su mente. 

-Creo que lo mejor-interrumpió Perfuma-es darle tiempo. Mientras seguimos evacuando las aldeas y, ya veremos como hacer que nos ayude-

-Si...-dijeron no muy convencidos. Esperaron a que ella se fuera para hablar más sobre ello. Por un lado, lo entendían. La pelimorada no estaba lista. Quizás nunca lo este. Pero no pueden arriesgarse. Si, era necesario, aún si era cruel, debían obligarla. 

********

  
Sentado en su trono, con una mano en su barbilla y ligeramente encorvado, Horde Prime habiendo visto los recuerdos de su defectuoso hermanito, como le gusta decirle, estaba recordando cuando las primeras espiras aterrizaban en diferentes partes del planeta. Ahogo una amarga risa cuando vió, mediante uno de los drones de reconocimiento, Brightmoon siendo evacuada. Patético. Él lo sabe todo. Lo ve todo. Solo estaban alargando las cosas. Aunque, un poco de diversión no estaba de más. Siempre y cuando no lo fastidien tanto. "Ummm...curioso" murmuro para sí. Al parecer su hermanito era tan patético que tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de uno de los nativos. Quizás le sea útil. Quien sabe, se dijo. 

-Aaahh. ¿Quería verme?-Prime le indico que se acercará.

-Debo recordarte que la reina no debe ser molestada-le señalo mientras se paraba de su trono. La miro fijamente mientras se acercaba hasta donde esta. Sonrió burlón cuando la vio encogerse. Disfrutaba tanto jugar con los seres orgánicos. 

-No...no he hecho eso-murmuro evitando verlo a los ojos.

-Pequeña hermana-poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-espero que en el futuro no mientas-apretando ligeramente su hombro-porque no seré tan indulgente contigo-al verla asentir tímidamente la suelta-bueno, es todo. Eres libre de irte-haciéndole una seña.

-Gra...gracias Horde Prime-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Posiblemente no actualice el próximo fin de semana, sino el que le sigue. Estoy viendo como quiero el desenlace, y no me decido con cuantos capítulos darle.
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado el episodio.


	8. El inicio del caos parte 2

### El inicio del caos parte 2

_“Todos los descubrimientos verdaderos surgen del caos,_

_son resultado de dirigirse hacia lo que parece_

_incorrecto y ridículo y tonto._ _”_

  
Chuck Palahniuk

Frosta no entendía mucho. Por un lado, el corazón les había dado, por decirlo de alguna forma, un super empujón a sus poderes. ¡Super asombroso! Sus golpes lanzaban a los bots a varios metros de distancia. ¡Incluso pudo atraparlos como moscas! Llego a pensar, cuando luchaba codo a codo con Perfuma, que fue una buena idea. Si, consecuencias y blablabla. Solo eran palabras vacías. Seguro no pasaría nada grave. Le caía bien la princesa de las plantas. No sabe si es por su tomar de ser, por las veces que la cuido o por ese ligero trato especial en las noches. Con suerte nadie las descubrió. De solo pensar en que alguien la viera siendo arropada por la rubia mientras le contaba alguna historia o leyenda...si sería vergonzoso. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado al recordar esos momentos. Realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con Perfuma. Solo esperaba que ella también disfrutara su compañía. Supuso que si. No por nada se as arregla para estar con ella en algunos momentos. Sobre todo en las noches. 

Aunque no le gustaba verla pasar tanto tiempo con Scorpia. No es que la detestará. Ya no. Todo lo contrario. Solo que...no quería que la alejará de Perfuma. No cuando con ella se sentía...se sentía...protegida. Aunque no la ve como una hermana. Esa sería Glimmer. Hablando de ella, la extraña. Si. Por una parte está molesta por todo el asunto del corazón y eso. Claro, tiene parte d ella culpa. Lo admite. El poder y la idea de derrotar para siempre a la horda era tentador. Muy tentador. No lo pensó ni dos veces. Si, tiene parte de la culpa. Frunció el ceño la darse cuenta que no puede culpar a Glimmer de esto. Al menos no del todo. ¿Por qué todo se tenía que complicar tanto? Mientras tuviera a su lado a Perfuma todo estaría bien. Mientras ella la protegiera estará bien.

No es como si necesitara sentirse protegida. No, Por supuesto que no. “Diantres”, murmuró frustrada al darse cuenta que, a pesar de negarlo, la necesita. Lo cual es chistoso ya que nunca necesito de nadie. No que recuerde. Su madre murió cuando era muy joven. Ya ni la recuerda. Su padre, por otra parte, enfermo y luego tuvo que ocupar el trono. Ahora que lo piensa con detalle, ya que nunca tuvo tiempo de reflexionar, no con un reino que cuidar, no tuvo una infancia normal. Bueno, no es como si fuera la única. No hay tiempo para ser un niño durante la guerra. Unas pisadas llamaron su atención. No le tomó mucho tiempo detectar a quien hacía el ruido. ¡Oh! Pensó al ver a Netossa acercarse sigilosamente a su esposa. No entendía el por qué. ¿Estarán entrenado o algo así? Sin tener nada que hacer se acercó para ver lo que ocurría.

Mientras la más joven de las princesas iba a satisfacer su curiosidad, algo normal en cualquier persona, sobre todo en niños; dos figuras discutían a fuera de la nave de Mara, la cual casi estaba arreglada. Casi. Sino fuera por la grabadora, y que la hayan podido arreglar, les habría costado más tiempo. Eso y que Emily, tras un poco de insistencia, les mostró unos planes que su creadora había diseñado. Se extrañaron al ver la cantidad de diseños. Fue Scorpia quien les dijo que Entrapta los había hecho en unos minutos. Cuando estaba realizando pruebas del portal...antes que le diera la espalda. Así que, si, no hubieran avanzado tanto en poco tiempo sin esos diseños ni sin la grabadora. Pero se toparon con un camino sin salida. No por la nave. Aún si le faltaba un par de arreglos, como descubrir su fuente de energía y reparar los escudos, lo que más les preocupa es hallar la ubicación de la nave de Horde Prime para rescatar a Glimmer. Si. Ella fue la razón por la cual Horde Prime llegó. Pero no la dejarían atrás. Cometieron ese error antes con Entrapta. No volverían a hacerlo. La rescatarán. La reunirán con su padre y luego de aclarar las cosas podrán, o al menos intentarán, volver a ser los mejores amigos.

-No podemos seguir posponiendo el plan-no le gustaba llegar a eso. Pero, ¿qué otra opción les quedaba?

-Ya se. Pero no me parece correcto-respondió con tristeza el moreno.

-No lo es. No está bien hacer sufrir a alguien. Menos a un amigo. Pero no hay muchas opciones. Ya intentamos todo lo que pudimos-murmuró sosteniendo la grabadora. Si, fue un milagro cuando su amigo logró hacerla funcionar.

-No es justo. Vimos como estaba...ella...Adora. No creo que ella se recupere del todo-Bow no podía dejar de pensar en como la encontraron. Si no hubieran ido por ella...

-¡Crees que no lo sé! No me gusta. No quiero hacerlo Bow-respiro profundo. Esto no es nada fácil. Ni siquiera en la horda...bueno, quizás-Además, Scorpia no nos dejará acércanos a ella. Ni hablar de Perfuma-añadió cabizbaja.

-Lo siento por ella. Pero necesito a mi hija-la voz del hechicero los asusto. No lo habían visto. ¿Tenía mucho tiempo ahí? Se preguntaron los chicos. El hombre no dijo nada. Parecía avergonzado. 

-¿Rey Micah?-pregunto Bow con cautela.

-Bow. Adora-dijo con tristeza. Se escuchaba cansado. Cuando se aseguro de tener su atención continuo-no me agrada la idea de obligar a alguien. Menos de usar la escusa del poder para lograrlo. Pero no puedo perder a mi hija. Se que cometió errores. Errores que deberá pagar pero...aquí. Y...-se llevo una mano al cuello. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirlo?-supongo que todo individuo perteneciente a la horda o que ayudo, sin importar sus razones, tendrán una segunda oportunidad. Claro, primero debemos salir de esta-

-¿Entonces...esta diciendo que, aún si la obligamos, Entrapta será redimida de sus acciones?-

-Si-respondió casi en seguida al moreno.

-Bueno...quizás con eso...-no pudo terminar de hablar. Aún así lo que estaban por hacer no seria justo. 

-Bow, ¿que le falta a la nave?-

-Ah...ver lo de la fuente de energía y los escudos-

-Sin eso...¿aún podrían llegar a donde este mi hija?-al verlo asentir suspiro antes de añadir con firmeza-bien. Háganlo. Cuando derrotemos a Prime yo...también veré como remediar mis acciones-sin esperar a que alguno dijera algo más se fue. Necesitaba pensar. Su familia esta tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos. No pudo acercarse a su esposa. Se veía tan mal...tan desorientada. No, no podía descuidar su trabajo como líder por asuntos personales. Por más que quisiera verla y prometerle que rescatarían a su pequeña no pudo. No, él no irá. Su lugar esta en Etheria. Protegiendo a todos. Además, ¿quien le asegura que en el universo pudiera usar magia? Sin eso, no tiene mucho. Sigue recuperándose de los años en el exilio. Años de tortura mental. Esa isla...esa isla es el infierno mismo. En cuanto vencieran a Prime y capturarán a Hordak, ese sinvergüenza que lo arrojó a esa isla a morir, se encargaría de destruir esa isla. A menos que pueda ser limpiada. Si...pero esa tarea...no, más bien es un castigo. Y tenía en mente a quien.

Adora no dijo nada. No quería hacerlo. Esperaba que el rey...que el padre de Glimmer se los prohibiera. Al parecer él no ve otra salida. Tiempos desesperados. Medidas desesperadas. Si, sin duda así era. Miro a Bow. El arquero solo asintió derrotado. Pateo frustrado una roca a su lado. Sintió la mano de la rubia sobre su hombro, apartándola con delicadeza. Ella lo entendió. Estaba por despedirse cuando una luz inundo el cielo nocturno. Se miraron de reojo antes de correr a un punto alto.

***********

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba sentada en esta triste roca? Quizás más tiempo del que tenía planeado en un principio. La horda. Horde Prime. Todo parecía complicarse. No salían de una y ya entraban a un nuevo conflicto. Con pereza se acomodo un mechón de su cabello. Si nada de esto hubiera pasado...su única preocupación sería el regalo de su esposa. En dos semanas sería su aniversario. El día en que contrajeron matrimonio. Cuando unieron sus vidas por siempre. Solo quería que todo fuera como antes. Cuando tenía citas con su amada. Recorriendo algunos lugares de Etheria, su hogar. Hogar que ahora esta en problemas. Graves problemas. Pero mientras estén juntos lo resolverán. Se dijo con firmeza. No podían perder la esperanza. No, solo era otro obstáculo en sus vidas. Uno que terminaría siendo un mal sueño. El sol ya tenía rato que se había ocultado. La noche podría darles un respiro, con suerte. Penso la princesa del viento observando las estrellas. Nunca creyó ver algo tan brillante. Era relajante. Al menos así lo sentía. Estiro un poco los brazos. Quizás sentarse sobre una roca no era tan buena idea. Vio de reojo a la tienda más alejada. Se mordió el labio al ver a Scorpia y Perfuma. Parecían tensas y preocupadas. Y ella sabía por quien. 

Desvió la mirada al cielo. Ver las estrellas...la hacían olvidar, en parte, su culpa. Spinnerella se sentía mal por Entrapta. Nunca la culpo, no es como si ellas hubieran intentado entenderla antes. Si, no esta de acuerdo con lo que hizo. Unirse al enemigo. Un enemigo que les ha causado tanto dolor. Tanto sufrimiento. No le gustó que se hubiera unido a ese...ese tipo, pero la entiende. Al menos eso cree. Sabe lo que es sentirse sola. Ella perdió a su reino. Perdió a sus padres. Y todo por la guerra. Pero, como decía su madre, incluso las desgracias traen algo bueno. Recuerda que siempre le decía que eso no era cierto...no hasta que la conoció. Netossa era, es y sera su todo. Cuando empezó la guerra era una adolescente. Casi diecisiete. No paso un año antes de perder a sus padres. Ellos lucharon. Lucharon por contrarrestar el avance de la horda. No lo lograron...y ella se vio obligada a vivir en otra parte. Estuvo en Brightmoon durante un tiempo. Y fue ahí donde conoció a su esposa. No se llevaron bien al principio, sobre todo cuando no le gustaba la violencia. No es como si le guste ahora, pero pelea cuando es necesario, en cambio a ella le gustaba involucrarse en las peleas. Netossa no podía quedarse quieta mucho rato. Lo cual le hacía gracia. Y, sin embargo, se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Si no mal recuerda, fue una tarde cuando empezaron a acercarse. Un par de días después, fueron inseparables. A tal punto que, aún en contra de su inconformidad por meterse en conflictos, empezó a seguirla en las luchas. Uniéndose oficialmente a la rebelión después de su cumpleaños. Si, tal vez nunca le gusto pelear. Quizás nunca termine por gustarle, pero, no dejará que nada ni nadie la separe de ella. Jamás. Tan perdida estaba en sus recuerdos que no sintió cuando alguien le tapo los ojos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando murmuro su nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Porque, cariño, eres inconfundible-respondió con dulzura mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¡Oh, eso lo sé! Pero tu eres un encanto-

-No más que tú...-susurro en su oído cuando la princesa más joven soltó un gemido de disgusto.

-Mejor vayan a su tienda-se cruzo de brazos sonrojada cuando las vio reír.

-Lo siento Frosta-dijeron entre risas. Vieron como la niña solo saco la lengua y se fue corriendo. Seguro a buscar a Perfuma.

-Cariño, ¿te parece si nos acostamos antes? Necesitas descansar Spinny. Anoche no dormiste bien-la preocupación por su esposa era notable. 

-Si, esta bien-sonrió antes de ofrecerle la mano.

Caminaron en silencio. No dejaron de abrazarse ni cuando se acostaron. Platicaron sobre sus preocupaciones hasta sucumbir al sueño. Mañana será otro día. Otro día en el paraíso. Si, siempre y cuando estén juntas todo irá bien. Sin duda. Lástima que no vieron la luz. No escucharon el terrible mensaje proveniente de un holograma gigante de Horde Prime. Aunque, nadie las despertó. No querían arruinar su tiempo a solas. La noche, al menos para ellas, paso en un parpadeo. Los rayos del sol se asomaban curiosos, despertando primero a Netossa, quien abrió lentamente los parpados. Bostezo un poco antes de estirarse un rato. Han sido los días mas largos de toda su vida. Todo había pasado de golpe. Entre lo que paso con Entrapta, pobre chica, y luego esto de Horde Prime...no era fácil. Al menos la tenía a su lado. Si, todos estaría bien siempre y cuando estén juntas. Ver a su esposa dormir es tan relajante. Acarició sus cabellos con ternura. Estos momentos de paz no duraban mucho. No desde hace dos días. Han estado ocupadas ayudando a evacuar aldeas. Llevando a la gente a puntos de encuentros seguros. Donde gente de Huntara los estaría esperando. 

-Hola cariño, ¿dormiste bien?-preguntó con ternura. Al verla asentir le dio un beso-te amo Spinny-

-Yo también te amo cariño. ¿Qué dices si hoy nos damos una escapada?-

-Oh, cariño. Creo que...-unos gritos afuera de la tienda la interrumpió. Se miraron a los ojos. "¿Qué esta pasando?" Murmuraron antes de salir a ver que era todo eso.

Si no se les cayo la mandíbula fue pura suerte. Adora estaba luchando contra Scorpia. Mientras Perfuma trataba de evitar que Bow entrará a la tienda donde estaba Entrapta.-¡¿Qué rayos?!-exclamó la princesa de las redes al ver tal alboroto.

***********

Catra no podía sacarse el malestar de su estomago. Si, pudo aparentar durante la cena pero...no es tan desalmada. No como todos creen...Adora. Una lágrima traicionera salio de sus ojos. Se las limpió apresurada. No podía mostrarse débil ante Horde Prime pero, aún si lo niega, no quiere pensar en lo que le hará a Adora. Y si...¿todo esto esta mal? Nunca se había preocupado por las consecuencias. Hasta ahora. Vio de reojo a la roba mejores amigos. Lucía triste...deprimida...cansada. Ummm...en otros tiempos eso le habría llenado de alegría. Ahora, ahora solo siente culpa. Quizás aún tenia tiempo de hacer las cosas bien. ¿Cierto?

***********  
  


Apenas ha pasado semana y el caos se ha ido desbordando a lo largo y ancho del planeta. Gente huyendo a un lugar desértico. Niños llorando por ser escaneados por sus bots. Y esas...princesas. Esa supuesta rebelión. Patético. Un puñado de insectos. Insectos que, por más molestos que fueran, no podía aplastar. Eso era lo contrario de lo orden que busca. Si, no puede negar sentir una extraña fascinación por el caos. Es cuando se muestra el verdadero valor. Cuando se caen las máscaras. No por nada se dice que todos dejan ver su verdadero ser cuando hay peligro. Cuando no hay nada seguro.   
  
Horde Prime seguía meditando en su trono. Nunca antes se había cuestionado sus métodos. Quizás se había excedido en un par de ocasiones. Perdió la cuenta. Y, la verdad, ya no le importa. Solo está cumpliendo con su deber. Después de todo fue criado para reiniciar el universo. Entreno durante años. Paso hambre y frió. No le importo. Era algo necesario. Algo en lo que creyó, cree y creerá firmemente. En lo que le enseñaron hace tiempo. Parecía una eternidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a los atrasos subiré un capítulo extra entre semana.


	9. Todos tenemos tonos grises

**Todos tenemos tonos grises**

_La tarde era tan gris como la estación,_

_como la ciudad como yo mismo._

_Me siento gris por dentro y por fuera._

Mario Levrero

Mystacor, unas horas antes. 

En los pasillos de Mystacor se podían ver a los más jóvenes cotilleando nerviosos. La mujer no los culpo ni les dijo nada, si fueran otros tiempos ya los estaría regañando por estar fuera de clases, con todo lo que está pasando no es raro que estén así. El aumento de la vigilancia y las clases...todo está complicándose tanto. Hablo con ellos un rato. Tratando de calmarlos. No funciono del todo. Los vio irse con la mirada al suelo. Pobres. Si tan solo pudieran salir de esto y volver a ser niños. Glimmer. Se llevó las manos al pecho al pensar en su sobrina. Sola en esa nave. Lejos de su familia. Y luego estaba Micah, su hermano. No podía creer que estuviera vivo...La pelinegra pensó que estaba alucinando o viendo un fantasma. No fue hasta sentir como la abrazaba cuando las lágrimas, sin poder retenerlas por más tiempo, brotaron de sus ojos.

No tenían mucho rato estando abrazados cuando las primeras naves empezaron a descender. Los guardias, tras recuperar el aliento de saber que los reyes estaban de vuelta, bueno, no todos los días los muertos regresaban, preguntaron como proceder. Micah sugirió huir, lo cual no le gusto a la bruja. Castaspella frunció el ceño al visualizar esa máscara. Como la detestaba. Esa...esa bruja. La ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Tenia mucho que pensar. Su hermano...su cuñada están vivos. Si, Angella no se ve bien. Parecía diferente...podía sentirlo. Fue todo un drama lograr calmarla para llevarla, junto con los civiles, hasta los terrenos de Huntara. Esa chica le caía bien. Aunque lo que no le gusto fue cuando su hermano, a quien acaba de recuperar, le pidiera que fuera a Mystacor. Se negó. No quería volver a separarse de él. No tan pronto. Pero era lo mejor.

A regañadientes partió de inmediato. No sin antes abrazarlo una última vez. Se miraron unos segundos antes que el sonido de la magia se hiciera presente. En un parpadeo Castaspella estaba de regreso en su hogar. No, su casa. Su hogar, su familia, no la perdería, no de nuevo. Aún con la tristeza en su interior se dispuso a seguir el plan de su hermano. Por seguridad Mystacor se mantendría oculta. Cambiando continuamente de lugar para evitar ser detectada por los droides de reconocimiento. La orden fue tan especifica que, bajo ningún motivo o circunstancia, nadie fuera de sus terrenos pudiera conocer donde se encontraban con excepción de Micah. A quien tuvo que convencer porque no quería. Ya saben, más vale prevenir que lamentar. Pero, aún con los riesgos, es mejor que él sepa. Además, le dio un cristal, el cual, si necesitaban ayuda, lo rompiera y ella iría en seguida. Ya había hablado con una de las ancianas del lugar, la hermana de la que acepto quedarse con su hermano, para que, en caso necesario, ella quedará bajo el control de Mystacor hasta su regreso.

Sobre todo después de anoche. Ver a Prime...y la voz...sintió un escalofrío. Quiso contactarse con su hermano. Saber si deberían involucrarse más o que deberían hacer. Pero no. Micah insistió en seguir ocultando Mystacor. Apenas y logró dormir unas horas. Si esto seguía...no sabe si podrá aguantar estar lejos de su hermano.

-Castaspella. Ha pasado un tiempo-esa voz. Podría reconocerla donde fuera. 

-¿Qué quieres? Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí-respondió molesta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Oh, acaso no piensas saludar a tu madre?-pregunto con un tono travieso. Lo cual solo enfureció más a la hechicera.

-Mi madre murió el día que puso en peligro a mi hermano. El día que nos abandono por poder-se cruzo de brazos. Observando con recelo cada movimiento de la mujer. 

-¿Aún molesta?-ahogo una risa al ver a la pelinegra maldecir entre dientes-cielos. Nunca puse en peligro a tu hermano. Ni siquiera son hermanos como tal. ¿Debo recordarte que son medios hermanos por parte de tu padre?-

-¡Cállate! ¡Micah es mi hermano mayor!-

-Esta bien. Lo que sea-

-Vete-murmuro con desprecio. Sus manos le temblaban de frustración. No podía creer que se atreviera a decir aquello. La sangre nunca le importo. Micah es,y será, su hermano.

-Bien. Solo te venía a proponer...-el sonido de una explosión no la dejo continuar. 

-Oh, no-logró decir la joven hechicera. Su hermano...corría peligro.

-Yo iré-la joven enarco una ceja. Vio de reojo a la mujer que la trajo al mundo con duda. No confia en ella pero, no puede irse ahora. No cuando la anciana estaba descansando, había agotado su energía en el último hechizo. Si iba...Mystacor quedaría desprotegida. Los demás estaban ocupados. Un par aquí y el resto fuera. Maldijo en silencio. Asintió sin verla a los ojos-De nada-le dijo burlona antes de desaparecer. Dejando a la hechicera sola.   
  


**********  
  


Razz quiere ayudar. Quiere ayudar a Adora. Pero Razz no puede. Razz no puede. Ni siquiera puede moverse del suelo, donde Razz cayo de bruces hace unos días. Razz cree que se lastimó mucho. Razz solo quiere ayudar. Pero lo que Razz quiere más es volver a verla. Razz quiere...Razz quiere ver a su Mara. Aunque sea una última vez...

-¿Razz?-Razz no pudo moverse. Razz quería responder pero no pudo. 

Razz se vio. Se ve diferente. Razz dejó escapar un grito cuando ve su cuerpo en un charco de sangre. Al parecer si...si se había lastimado. Y bastante. Ver a Adora tan triste....a Razz no le gusto. Quiso acercarse cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. “Hola Razz”, Razz sollozó al reconocerla. “Mara, querida”, logro decir con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambas se abrazaron. El tiempo quedó congelado. Razz miró de reojo a Adora. Mara la entendía. Le tomo de la mano y le dijo que era hora de irse. Que todo estaría bien.

**********

El valle de los perdidos lucía desierto. Si supieran. La gente estaba bajo tierra. Con ayuda de algunos hechiceros de Mystacor y las maquinas de la horda traída por exhordianos, quienes vinieron a echarles la mano, habían logrado construir túneles y pequeños lugares para descansar. Arriba solo estaban los vigilias, quienes se turnaban al amanecer, atardecer y anochecer. No era mucho pero protegerían a todos. Al menos hasta donde puedan. Aunque últimamente ha estado tranquilo. Igual están viendo si ampliar. Si siguen trayendo gente...todos terminarán por asfixiarse o matarse entre sí. Lo primero que ocurra. Huntara estaba cansada. No sabe que es peor, tener que lidiar con la mierda de los robots de Prime, cuando estos aparecían, o tener que consolar a los recién llegados. Si, quizás lo segundo. Ya la tenían hasta la madre. Se quejaban de todo. Que la comida esta fría, que no sabe rica o no comen insectos. Si no es la comida es el agua. ¡Acaso no pueden aguantar un pinche día sin ducharse! Nenes. Bola de parásitos. Aún así los protegerá, lo prometió a la gran She-ra. Y Huntara siempre cumple sus promesas. Al menos ahora si.

Sin mencionar a Heraclea, es una fortuna tenerla a su lado. Apenas vio las naves no lo pensó dos veces. No, la idea de perderla era inaudita. Fue por ella. Mando a alguien más a ir por los civiles de Brightmoon. Nadie la cuestionó. Muchos hubieran hecho lo mismo. Jamás había corrido tan rápido. Los nervios nublaron su juicio, si, olvido que tenían un pequeño vehículo. Ya saben, en el calor del momento todo puede suceder. Fue una suerte que llego a tiempo. Apenas estaba recuperando el aliento cuando escucho sus gritos. La furia la inundó cuando, tras destruir lo que quedaba de la cortina, vió como los bots la habían arrinconado, sin mencionar los moretones. Gruño antes de abalanzarse a esos bastardos. Unos golpes aquí y allá bastaron para derrotar a ese puñado de metal. Nada importo. Bueno, quizás el beso en la mejilla si, eso no se lo esperaba. Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. Esa mujer la volvía loca. 

-Hey, ¿qué estas pensando?-la peliblanca parpadeo. No la había escuchado entrar. 

-Nada. Solo quiero que esto acabe-

-También yo-murmuro sentándose junto a ella.

-No te preocupes-dijo rodeándola en un cálido abrazo-yo estoy aquí. No dejare que vuelvan a lastimarte-

-Hey-le dio un ligero coscorrón-no soy débil-se quejó cruzada de brazos.

-Nunca dije eso-una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. Se acercó lo más posible hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

Ninguna añadió nada más. Estar tan cerca, sin contar el infierno de afuera, las sonrojó de inmediato. La guerrera, ignorando el extraño latido de su corazón, se armó de valor y la beso. Heraclea, cuyo rostro parecía tomate, llevo sus manos a la larga cabellera de su novia. Los besos se intensificaron cuando las caricias se volvieron algo intensas. Sin darse cuenta algunas prendas estaban cayendo al suelo. Una tras la otra. Escucharon unos gritos. Huntara estaba encabronada. Bueno, ¿pueden culparla? Heraclea, apenada, ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su novia. Si, un pobre Kyle quedaría soltero. Rogelio trago saliva cuando comprendió su situación. Trato de excusarse pero tras visualizar la ira en Huntara no lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo por su vida. Literal. Huntara, ignorando el llamado de su novia, lo persiguió. Heraclea ahogo un suspiro. Ya se imaginaba como terminara la cosa. La joven solo puede esperar que no se exceda con el pobre. Aunque, a juzgar por los gritos de dolor que se escuchan...no espera nada bueno.

-¿Dónde...está Entrapta?-una serie de voces combinadas la sobresaltó. Tomo el cuchillo que dejo caer su novia, para suerte del reptiliano, y apunto a todos lados. 

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto sin bajar el arma. La criatura abrió la boca y, parecía estar usando la voz de Kyle, murmuro, lo que supuso, era su nombre-¿Entonces te llamas Imp?-al verlo asentir bajo el cuchillo.

-Entrapta-volvio a repetir con cierta impaciencia.

-Lo siento. No conozco a alguien con ese nombre-

De repente la criatura bajo las orejas. Parecía triste. Dudo en acariciarlo, tras unos minutos estaba por acercar su mano cuando entra el rubio. Su ropa estaba empapada de sudor.

-Oh, lo siento. Rogelio está...está charlando con Huntara. No tardará en volver. Solo vine por Imp, suele ser muy travieso-dijo tratando de agarrarlo.

-Entrapta-se escabulló del rubio y, mientras volaba por el lugar, repitió varias veces.

-No. Ella no está aquí-le dijo desesperado por no poder alcanzarlo.

-¿Quien es Entrapta?-

**********

En los pasillos interminables de la nave de Horde Prime, unos más iluminados que otros, se encontraba una felina caminando. Estaba aburrida, cansada y, aunque no lo quería admitir, asustada. Hace unas horas, no sabe si es de día o de noche, se despertó sobresaltada. Adora...soñó que estaba en peligro. Necesitaba hablar con alguien...aún si tuviera que ser la roba mejores amigas.  
  
Por su parte, Glimmer no sabía cuantos días llevaba encerrada. Solo quiere irse a casa. Extraña a sus amigos...amigos a quienes dio la espalda. Si madre...se abrazó la rodillas esperando que, entre todo esto, haya salido algo bueno. Se paró cuando escucho un ruido. Frunció el ceño al verla. Habían tratado de hablar antes...pero hay veces que trata de retomar el asunto del portal y se enoja. Si, logro traer a su madre. Pero aún así la culpa. Con lo cual ella le reclama que trajo a Prime. Y así se la pasan. En un tira y afloja.

-Debemos hablar brillitos-

-Quizás-se cruzó de hombros. 

-Es...es importante-logró decir tras un rato.

-Bien-se acercó con recelo.

-Yo...se que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias-

-¿Enserio? ¿Diferencias?-

-Oh, vamos. Solo déjame hablar-de quejo perdiendo la paciencia. No es como si fuera buena controlando sus impulsos.

-Bien-

-Ok. Mira. Estar acá es...es espeluznante. No pienso seguir en esta estupida nave. No sé tú, pero planeo escapar. Y...realmente extraño a Adora-

-Ella nunca dejó de considerarte una amiga. Quizás más que eso-murmuro sentándose.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó con un rubor en las mejillas. Se sentó con torpeza. 

-Si-suspiró y añadió-si salimos de esta. No creas que seremos amigas-

-No soñarlo brillitos-le dijo con burla. 

-Ni loca pulgas-

Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que, de la nada, se rieron un rato. Se quedaron platicando unos minutos más. Tratando de idear un plan. Si, solo por el momento tratarían de llevarla bien.

**********

  
Shadow Weaver miró incrédula la situación frente a ella. Quizá sus fue una pésima madre. Se encogió de hombros. No es como si importara. Eso ya está en el pasado. No hay razón para mortificarse por ello. Sobre todo porque presente está complicándose. Demasiado. No solo porque tuvo que salvarle el trasero a Micah. No, no lo detesta. Aunque tampoco siente afecto. Ni siquiera está segura si por su hija siente algo. Tal vez si estaba mal. El poder la ha consumido. 

Aunque tiene sus ventajas. Cuando llego al campamento vio como Micah se distrajo para salvar a la nerd. O, al menos eso le pareció. Antes le caía mal. Ya saben, por meterse con su fuente de poder. Pero ahora, con todo esto, ya no la ve así. Es una molestia. Lo que le paso en la isla la ha trastornado. Ya no se acerca a la tecnología. La volvió inútil. Por eso le extraño el comentario de Micah, el nunca actuaría así. ¿Cierto? No, Micah es, se supone, alguien que se preocupa por todos. 


	10. Desolación

  
**Desolación**

_En este mundo,_

_nada hay tan cruel_

_como la desolación_

_de no desear nada_

Haruki Murakami

En el campamento, al menos por el momento, se podía respirar tranquilo. Ya era hora de un poco de descanso. De olvidar esto de Prime. Las naves. De estar yendo a evacuar las aldeas para llevar a la gente hasta los puntos de encuentro con la gente de Huntara. Si, necesitaban este respiro. Para desestresarse y convivir. Sobre todo por lo de anoche. Ver el holograma de ese tipo...daba escalofríos. No, eso pasó anoche. Ahora necesitaban calmarse. Frosta si que aprovechó. Anda practicando sus poderes con Mermista y su no novio. Si, claro. Incluso la pequeña sabía que había algo entre ese par. Solo rodó los ojos cuando la morena, usando su tono sarcástico, volvió a negarlo. Otros, como Spinny Netossa, que no vieron el dichoso mensaje, siguen durmiendo. Aunque, no es como si se atrevieran a despertarlas. Necesitan su espacio. Su tiempo a solas. Por su parte, el arquero y la rubia de coleta, habían terminado de armar su plan. El cual era respaldado por el rey, quien ya estaba más que ansioso por llevarlo a cabo.

Mientras el trío estaba por hacer su jugada, en una tienda, ajenas a lo que venía, estaban tres jóvenes. La ex-Hordiana, la princesa de las flores y, la que fue olvidada. Perfuma estaba feliz. Al fin Entrapta la estaba aceptando. Bueno, al menos toleraba verla dentro de la tienda. Con tal de recuperar su amistad, y demostrarle que es importante más allá de sus habilidades, está dispuesta a todo. Aún si eso significa sentarse a un lado de la entrada. Si, ya es un avance. Lo mejor de todo es que ella, desde anoche, ha empezado a entablar pequeñas conversaciones con Scorpia. Si alguien puede ganarse su confianza es ella. Quien mejor que la adorable Scorpia. La rubia se sonrojó. No quería que la vieran así, no cuando no está segura de lo que le pasa. O, quizás no sabe como expresar lo que siente. Al escuchar el rugido proveniente del estómago de la peli blanca, excusa perfecta para salir un rato, se excusó para ir a buscar el desayuno.

-Oye, ¿extrañas a Lord Hordak?-

-No se si quiero verlo de nuevo...ni siquiera sé si él querrá verme...-dijo con los brazos cruzados. 

-Trapta, ¿puedo decirte así, verdad?-preguntó jugando con sus pinzas. Al verla asentir se aclaró la garganta y, con algo de nervios, añadió-Lord Hordak nunca te abandonó. El pensó que tú te habías ido con las princesas. Que solo fingías estar a su lado. La verdad...la verdad fue...-frustrada se mordió el labio. Si, sabe que Catra no es, como ella creía, una buena amiga. Y aún así no quiere que nadie la deteste-Catra. Catra fue quien te envió a la Isla. Yo...lo siento. No hice nada, soy una cobarde-lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Scorpia. Está bien-murmuro con cansancio. Se dejó caer en el suelo. Parecía resignada-se que nadie me quiso. Solo se acercaban a mi si querían algo. Cuando ya no era necesaria...solo...solo me dejaban. Como si fuera chatarra...-

-Trapta yo...-Scorpia sentía un nudo en la garganta. Nunca pensó que ella se sintiera así. Tan deprimida. Quería acercarse y abrazarla pero sabe que necesita su espacio.   
  
-¿Scorpia? ¿Puedes salir?-por la forma en que le preguntó supo que algo pasaba.

-Trapta, no me tardo. ¿No salgas, ok? Todo estará bien-le aseguró antes de salir. 

Entrapta se quedó sentada. No entendía porqué Perfuma había entrado apurada. Es como si pasara algo...algo malo, ¿quizás? Esperaba que no fuera debido a ella. Oculto el rostro entre sus rodillas. Solo quería que la dejaran en paz, ¿acaso pedía mucho? Los ruidos confirmaron sus sospechas. Estaban peleando, pero, ¿contra quien? ¿O, acaso peleaban entre ellos? Se estremeció al sentir una mano sobre su mano, jalándola con rudeza. Por instinto uso su cabello para defenderse. Al ver que era el tal Micah se desesperó más por salir de su agarre. Algo le decía que debía huir. Algo en él no le daba confianza. Dudo que alguna vez confío en él. Nunca creyó sentir miedo. Había sentido dolor, pero nunca miedo. Ni siquiera lo sintió en la isla cuando estaba por morir, más bien lo contrario. Como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba. Gruño mientras lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, logrando sacárselo de encima y salir corriendo. Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando vio los robots blancos. Prime. Supuso. Vio como uno de ellos estaba por dispararle a Scorpia por detrás. Un golpe así...justo en la nuca...podría ser fatal. Podría dejarla... No, no podía...sin darse cuenta sus piernas se movieron solas y empujó al droide. unos segundos, si hubiera tardado unos segundos más habría goleado a Scorpia. Cuando esa cosa se levanto y la apunto con el arma, no se movió. Entre el miedo y las ganas de dejar todo atrás...solo cerró los ojos. Esperando el golpe. Nunca llego. O más bien, si, pero no como esperaba. Sintió una opresión en su cabeza...es como si algo la jalara...todo se volvió confuso. Como si alguien la estuviera manejando. ¿Estaba soñando? No sabe. No puede moverse. Cree escuchar voces...gritos...y de pronto, todo empieza a ponerse más borroso. Es como si estuviera, por decirlo de algún modo, entre dormida y despierta. Lucha. Lucha por controlar su cuerpo. No tiene éxito, solo logró cansarse más. Y duele. Cuando trata de recuperar le control siente dolor. Cada vez con mayor intensidad. Es peor que ser electrocutada. Le duele todo el cuerpo...¿por qué no la pueden dejar tranquila? 

El suelo se siente frió. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso. Le pareció una eternidad. Trata de abrir los ojos y ver donde está. Un gemido sale de sus labios. Esto es metal...esta dentro de esa nave. Lo sabe al levantar un poco la cabeza y ver el cuarto. Es donde estaba, cuando la sacaron de la isla. Pero, ¿cómo llegó ahí? Trata de pararse pero sus piernas no responden. Como si estuvieran dormidas. Intenta una vez más. Esta vez logra sostenerse unos segundos pero no puede. Se siente cansada. No entiende nada o, más bien, no quiere hacerlo. Su cabeza está empezando a doler. Con la poca fuerza que tiene logra sentarse. Se muerde el labio cuando los recuerdos la asaltan. Oh...ahora entiende todo. Entonces por eso se sentía extraña...magia. Usaron magia contra ella. La obligaron a usar la tecnología. Sin darse cuenta, apretó sus rodillas con sus manos. No sentía dolor. Tampoco le importo. ¿Acaso importa? No, Scorpia se equivocó. Seguían usándola. De haber sabido que esto le iba a pasar...habría huido. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada. Ojalá la hubieran dejado en esa isla. Sola. Lejos de todos. La rebelión. La horda. Y, en especial, Hordak. No sabe que pensar de él. Fue él quien la abandonó, ¿cierto? Al menos eso apuntaba los datos. Quizás nunca estuvo a gusto junto a ella. Solo fingió. La tristeza sobrepasó a la ira que tenía. Sus puños se relajaron. Ahora si podía sentir un ligero dolor en las rodillas. Justo cuando, en el fondo de su ser, esperaba que Scorpia fuera diferente. Pero no, fue el resto. Pero, ¿y si Scorpia tiene razón? No, seguro mintió sobre ello para ganar su confianza. Si, eso fue. Se dijo Entrapta abrazando sus rodillas. 

**********

Todo se vino abajo. Adora no deja de ver el cuerpo sin vida de Razz a unos metros de su casa. Debió haberla ido a ver antes. Quizás pudo evitarlo. Evitar que Razz muriera. Evitar que los clones encontraran el campamento. Y, ¿si era su culpa? Si no hubiera peleado con sus amigas el campamento estaría a salvo. Pero no, decidió pelear con tal de atrapar a Entrapta. Incluso Shadow Weaver ayudó a poner a todos a salvo. Nadie pidió, ni espero, su ayuda. Pero lo hizo. Protegió a los civiles, incluso al rey Micah, quien solo frunció el ceño y siguió tratando de "poner a Entrapta a salvo". Y lo peor...lastimó a uno de los suyos. La apuñalo por la espalda. Quizás no literal pero...igual la hirieron. La obligaron a encontrar la ubicación nave de Prime. La vio luchar por liberarse del hechizo. Cerró los ojos cuando el rey Micah, sin importar si la lastimaba o no, incrementó la intensidad de la magia. Funciono. Ahora Entrapta parecía una muñeca. Sus pupilas perdieron el brillo, como si estuviera ida, dejó de luchar. Apenas obtuvieron la ubicación de la nave, un par de minutos, fueron a la nave de Mara para hacer que repare los escudos. Fue cuando, tras pedirle a Bow que vigilara a Entrapta, quiso buscar a madame Razz. Cuando la encontró...tirada. Sin vida. La enterró ahí mismo. Fue algo sencillo. No tenía tiempo. Con lágrimas en los ojos regreso a la nave de Mara. Ya luego se lamentaría.

No pudo decirle a Bow. El rey Micah les indicó que se fueran, porque había visto unos bits cerca. Bow asintió y fue preparar la nave. Adora sabe que él quería ir a rescatar a Glimmer. Pero tiene responsabilidades en Etheria. Lo cual respeta. Fue una suerte que los escudos ya estaban listos. Mientras despejaban, ordenó a Entrapta a ver lo de la fuente de energía, unos cristales que estaban a mitad de camino. Fue cuando el efecto de la magia, al estar a unos metros fuera de la última luna, ya no podía resistir más tiempo. Si, fue mejor que el rey Micah se quedara en el planeta. No tendría magia en el universo. Al verla desplomarse en el suelo, con ayuda de Bow, la llevaron a un cuarto. Todavía recuerda la expresión de su rostro. Lucia cansada. Como si estar bajo el hechizo le hubiera quitado gran parte de su energía. ¿Eran los malos? ¿Había una línea para decir quien era bueno de quien no? ¿Importaba eso ahora? Se preguntó mientras caminaba en silencio junto a su amigo. 

-Adora-la rubia casi salto cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Dejando escapar un suspiro al ver al arquero-¿hicimos lo correcto? ¿Cierto?-

-Yo...no lo sé. No teníamos más opciones y ella nunca estaría lista-murmuro nerviosa. 

-Supongo que mejor nos enfocamos en ir por Glimmer, ¿no?-preguntó forzando una sonrisa. 

-Si...-contestó no muy convencida-¿crees que los cristales resistirán hasta ir por ella?-

-Eso espero Adora-dijo preocupado-no podemos desviarnos-

**********

  
Catra apenas toco su cena. O, ¿era el almuerzo? No importa. Tiene que salir de la nave cuanto antes. Si, quizás deba traer a la brillitos. No es tan mala como pensaba antes. Ya tenía un plan. En realidad parte de un plan. Encontró un cuarto donde los clones eran enviados a la tierra. Podía usar eso para escapar a Erheria o, al menos, cerca de donde esté Adora. Si, su sospecha, que Adora había logrado reparar la dichosa nave, había sido confirmada por Prime. Pero, ¿cómo activar la máquina esa? No está segura si recuerda el patrón completo. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos con despecho. Fue cuando, al sentir un objeto, se le ocurrió otra idea. Si, eso podría funcionar. Si es que antes no la mata. Miro de reojo el cristal. El cristal de Entrapta. Quizás, con eso sea suficiente para convencer a Hordak de ayudarlas. Lo tomó con fuerza y fue a buscarlo. Sabe que estará frente a la celda de la brillitos. Corrió entre los corredores por varios minutos. Doblo a la derecha y lo vió. 

-Hordak-lo agarro con fuerza del hombro, provocando que dejara caer la bandeja.

-Catra, ¡que estás...!-exclamo con enojo pero se detuvo al ver el cristal. Lo agarro con las manos temblorosas. Murmuró su nombre con nostalgia-¿está...esta viva?-

-Si. Logre verla cuando Prime nos mostró Etheria-le dijo incómoda. No está segura de decirle que creyó ver a un hombre lanzándole un hechizo.

-¿Que necesitas?-preguntó con seriedad. La perdió una vez por iditoa. No dejara que suceda de nuevo.

-Primero necesitamos sacar a brillitos de ahí-dijo señalando la celda.

-No hay problema-dijo sonriendo. Hará lo que sea por recuperarla. 

-¿Pero que...?-la pregunta de Glimmer quedó en el aire. Por instinto le dio un puñetazo a Hordak. Iba a por otro cuando Catra la detiene.

-Tranquila. Esta de nuestro lado-

-No, lo hago por Entrapta-dijo cortante. El golpe no se lo esperaba. Ignoro el dolor. No pensaba demostrarlo.

-Lo se. Vamos-dijo la felina corriendo por los pasillos.

-¿Sabes que Prime no dejara que se vayan? ¿Verdad?-

-Si. Pero tengo una idea-

-¿Te refieres a lo que usamos para transportar a los clones?-

-Si. ¿Tienes una mejor idea?-

-La otra seria robar una nave...pero eso es más complicado. Casi suicida-

-Guau, gracias por los ánimos-murmuró cuando unos clones los interceptaron a unos pasos de su destino.

-¿Hermanos? ¿Por qué está nuestra invitada fuera de su habitación?-preguntó el de en medio.

-Oh, mi hermano-empezó Hordak con ironía-solo damos un paseo-hizo una seña a Catra, la uña entendió a la perfección. En segundos derribaron a los tres-vamos, ustedes pónganse en ese círculo-dijo señalando la parte de atrás del cuarto.

-No-le dijo Catra cruzada de brazos-Tu necesitas ver a Entrapta. Yo...lamento haberte mentido-murmuró con tristeza. 

-Catra. Soy un clon. A lo mucho me volverán a...-no pudo terminar su oración porque la felina lo empujó hasta donde estaba Glimmer-¡Catra!-gruñó golpeando la barrera.

-Lo siento jefe, pero estoy pagando mis errores-dijo mientras empezaba a poner las coordenadas y dejar un mensaje a la nave.

-¿Adora?-preguntó cuando escucho la señal de la nave-Si oyes esto, te mandaré unas coordenadas. Va Glimmer y Hordak-

-¿Estas idiota?-escucho preguntar con desesperación.

-Ey, está bien. Va por Entrapta. Yo...fue mi culpa que ella quedara en la isla. Estoy reparando mis....aggg...errores...Adora...yo...-logró decir cuando golpeó otros tres clones, bajo la mirada indiferente de Hordak y la preocupada de Glimmer-lomsiento. Lo siento...por todo-logró decir cuando teletransporto a ese par-Espero...funcione-murmuró con dificultad. Costaba respirar con toda esa bola de clones encima.

-Hermanita. Prime te espera-llamo uno de ellos. La felina se estremeció. Sabía que algo malo venía. 

-Que más da...-susurró resignada, dejándose arrastrar por dos clones. No lucho. No tenía caso. Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar. No tenía a nadie.


	11. Agridulce realidad

**Agridulce realidad**

_Jose Manuel Delgado_

No hay que caer en un peligroso culto exclusivo al placer, 

sino comprender los aspectos agridulces de la realidad 

y saber gozar de sus lados más felices y fructíferos.

-Ok. Si, esto va a funcionar-murmuró tratando de unir dos cables-ummm...-se quejó cuando volvió a fallar.

-Hey, tranquilo. Funcionará-Bow asintió no muy convencido.

-Eso espero. Porque no quiero morir por falta de aire-miro de reojo el otro traje. El cual, en teoría, ya es funcional.

-Hey, vamos Bow. Se que puedes-

-Supongo. Gracias Adora-le agradeció con una sonrisa. Si, quizás podían hacerlo. Ninguno hablo en un rato. No estaban de humor. No después de lo que hicieron.

-¿Bow? ¿Qué es ese sonido?-preguntó tras diez minutos. 

-Creo...que alguien está mandando un mensaje-el moreno señaló hacia los controles. 

Se miraron sin decir nada. Un asentimiento de cabeza fue suficiente. En cuanto aceptaron escuchar el mensaje se miraron. Sin decir palabra se pusieron los trajes con rapidez. Ni bien termino ponerse el traje, rogando porque funcione, Bow hizo lo mejor que pudo para llevarlos a las coordenadas. Les tomo menos de un minuto, pero parecía una eternidad. El enojo contra Glimmer se esfumo momentáneamente. Bow corrió y salto. La rodeo en un abrazo, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar. Gruño al ver al ser que tanto daño ha causado. A regañadientes terminaron subiéndolo a la nave. Si las miradas matasen...quizá nadie estaría vivo. El “amor” era palpable. Sobre todo cuando insistió, aunque el término correcto sería exigir, en ver a Entrapta. Tenían mucho que hablar. Quería disculparse con ella. Necesita saber que está bien. Bow consulto con Adora. No creen que sea una buena idea. Ya la habían alterado lo suficiente en menos de un día. ¿O eran dos? Quien sabe. El espacio es confuso. Ha permanecido callada. No sale de ese cuarto. Solo intentaron hablar con ella un par de veces, ya que los alejaba con su cabello o, esa vez que la fastidiaron de más, les lanzó la bandeja de su comida. Quizás eso es lo más preocupante, no ha querido comer. El poco peso que recuperó, lo cual los hace sentir más culpables, seguro lo perdió. Por suerte se mantiene hidratada. Aunque no podían dejar que Hordak la viera en ese estado. No son tontos. Saben que puede hacerles algo si se entera que esta así por su culpa. Bueno, no fue todo culpa de ellos, o eso creen. Pero, aún si no quieren admitirlo, tenerlo de su lado haría las cosas más fáciles para derrotar a Prime. Y luego estaba Catra. Adora no había pensado en Catra. Bueno, quizás un par de veces...pero los sueños no cuentan. ¿Cierto? No, por supuesto que no. Ella solo es una, ¿amiga? ¿Siguen siendo amigas?

-No lo repetiré otra vez-el sonido de su voz, sin mencionar su postura rígida y la mirada de odio, les hizo temblar-¿Donde esta?-

-Ella...ella esta bien...en lo que cabe-murmuro cabizbajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto con cierto grado de temor. Era su culpa. Nunca debió confiar en Catra. Nunca debió dudar de ella. Al ver las miradas culposas de los tres trato de mantener la calma-¿Donde esta?-

-Esta en un cuarto. No...no ha querido comer-dijo incomoda la rubia.

-Yo...nosotros...no teníamos otra opción...no queríamos...-

-¿¡Qué le hicieron?!-demando agarrando al moreno del cuello. 

-¡No lo lastimes! ¡Por favor!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Adora nunca se había sentido tan impotente. No desde lo de Razz.

-Hordak, lo hicimos...se que se ve mal pero fue por Etheria y...-la mirada penetrante de su antiguo líder la hizo temblar. No se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que soltó a su amigo. 

Glimmer quiso ayudarlo a levantarse pero él se lo impidió. Si, seguía molesto con ella. La joven murmuro un "lo siento" y regreso al lado de Adora, quien le dio una palmada en el hombro. Hordak respiro profundo, no quería cometer un asesinato, no todavía, antes de añadir con indiferencia-Su insignificante mundo me vale madre-soltando un gruñido. Los fulmino con la mirada. Algo le habían hecho a su...su...sin darse cuenta su ira se volvió tristeza. Saco con cuidado el cristal. Murmuro con tristeza-Entrapta es...es lo único precioso que he tenido. La perdí una vez. No pienso cometer ese error dos veces-se llevo el cristal al pecho antes de añadir con firmeza-llévenme con ella y los ayudaré-

-Bien-dijo el moreno tras un rato. Era la mejor opción, supuso. Estaba a punto de moverse a la puerta cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro-no estoy de humor-con molestia alejo la mano de Glimmer de su hombro-Adora, ahí te quedas con esta-

Glimmer se encogió en su lugar. Ver a su amigo tratarla de esa manera duele. Y mucho. Sus rodillas flaquearon, cayendo al frío suelo de metal. Sollozo en silencio mientras su amigo se alejaba con el ser que empezó la guerra. Cubrió su rostro avergonzada. Había perdido a su mejor amigo. Si, recupero a su familia. Su padre esta vivo. Su madre regreso. Con suerte recuperará a su mejor amigo. El abrazo que le dio Adora la sorprendió. Lentamente bajó las manos. Adora le aseguró que todo estará bien. Si, esta molesta. Molesta y herida, pero que la extraño. Y sabe que lo hizo por recuperar a su madre. Lo entiende. Ella...hicieron algo malo también. Hirieron a una amiga con tal de venir por ella. Glimmer no entendió lo que estaba diciendo su amiga hasta que, tras pedírselo por tercera vez, supo lo de Entrapta. No, su padre no haría algo como eso. Pero al ver la mirada culpable de Adora lo supo. Quizás si era como su padre. Si, sus acciones no habrán sido las mejores, moralmente hablando, pero fue por una buena causa. Y, si, sabe que eso no justifica lo que han hecho, pero no se arrepiente si con ello derrotan al mal. De una vez por todas. Platicaron un rato. Tratando de sobrellevar esta situación. Más bien, de recuperar los lazos. Sino hubiera sido por la pantalla frente a ellas habrían seguido conversando, justo cuando estaban por olvidar todo esto. Se pararon casi de inmediato. Bow lucía nervioso. Inquieto. Nunca lo habían visto así, no que recuerden. 

-Ah...tenemos un problema-

-¿Qué tan grande?-pregunto Adora. Por poco se muerde las uñas de los nervios.

-Pues...-el moreno se rasco el cuello. Vio de reojo a Hordak ajustando las coordenadas. Si, alguien esta molesto. Trago saliva, con suerte no se desquitará con ellos-digamos que ya lo sabe todo-murmuro viendo a Adora gemir-no solo es eso. Debemos ir a reabastecernos de unos cristales. Sin ello...no creo que podamos regresar. No es tan lejos...pero si nos desviaremos un poco-

-Entiendo-asintió con firmeza. Catra. Se llevo una mano al pecho. No sabe porque..es como un instinto, ¿premonición? Algo así. Solo puede rogar porque ella este bien-vamos por esos cristales-

**********

Tanto trabajo desperdiciado. No debió subestimarlos. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Ver como ese par escapo debajo de sus narices fue un golpe bajo. Debió ponerle chip a esa mocosa desde un inicio. Pero no, su orgullo se lo impidió, y eso le costo. Al menos consiguió más información de planeta, del arma, de su gente. Claro, ya sabía sobre su adoración por She-ra. Patético. Aunque podía usar eso en su favor. Hablando de She-ra...¡cierto! Sonrió al recordar que el defecto estaba en la nave. Cerro los ojos para concentrarse en esa falla. Gruño tras no poder conectarse a la mente del defecto. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?", pregunto confundido. Lo intento un par de veces más, no tuvo éxito. Horde Prime esta furioso. El defectuoso de su hermano logró desconectarse. Por poco destruye su trono en su furia. No, no puede caer tan bajo. Debe calmarse, debe respirar. Dos. Cinco. Si, ya esta mejor. Aunque su traición no pasará de largo. Si, con los recuerdos de la felina ya tiene un nuevo plan. Ciertamente cortarle el cabello era innecesario. El chipo podía adaptarse. Una mueca burlona apareció en su rostro. Poder. Control. Sumisión. Era para enseñarle su lugar. Y, en parte, para darle una probadita de lo que tiene planeado para She-ra y el defecto. Así como su plan de respaldo. Gruño con molestia. Este planeta estaba tomándole bastante tiempo. Si, podría destruirlo con facilidad. No por algo lleva haciéndolo durante siglos. Pero, en cuanto tenga en su poder al corazón, el mayor arma de todos los tiempos, podrá dar fin a su misión. Su razón de vivir. Podrá reunirse, finalmente, con los suyos. Cerró los ojos. Necesita comunicarle a los clones que están en Etheria su nuevo plan. El envió de los chips llegaría en cuestión de minutos. Un pueblo, quizás dos, serían el objetivo. Espero disfrutes tu tiempo hermanito, pensó con una cruel sonrisa.

-¿Me llamó, Horde Prime?-pregunto Catra postrándose a sus pies. Verla con su nueva apariencia...si, es tan gratificante.

-Así es hermanita-le dijo tomándola suavemente de la barbilla-es respecto a tu "adorable rubia". Se que vendrá. Pienso hacerle una sorpresa-

-Como usted desee Horde Prime-

**********

Llegar al planeta donde estaban los cristales no tomo mucho tiempo. Gris. Vacío. Sin vida. Eso había afectado a los chicos, sobre todo a Gimmer, quien se sintió peor al ver lo que hace Prime. Sin mencionar que su mejor amigo seguía molesto con ella. No lo culpa. Hizo mal. Lo sabe. Solo quería volver a tener una familia...se obligo a forzar una sonrisa para no preocupar a Adora, quien se la devolvió. Si, al menos habían hecho las pases. Glimmer respiro con alivio. Un peso menos. Si, Bow esta enojado, por ahora. Solo...solo necesitan tiempo. Si bien no quería estar cerca del tipo que lo alejo de su padre, sabía que necesitaban su ayuda. Los cristales...los hermanos...el casi morir en ese lugar fue todo un caos. Lograron salir, por poco no la contaban. Pero valió la pena. Consiguieron los cristales y aliados. Hubiera sido perfecto si Bow la perdonará. No fue así. Dice que el hecho de salvarla no borra su enojo, pero, al verla triste, añadió que quizás mas adelante. Antes de entrar a la nave para ayudar a Hordak, ya saben, los cristales y el plan de infiltración, le dijo que no se preocupará. Que no dejaría que nada le pasará. Se ruborizo al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso por eso le dolía tanto que Bow la tratará con indiferencia? Suspiro, aún hay esperanza, se dijo. Y, por primera vez, sonrió. Adora le aseguró que todo iría mejorando. Glimmer asintió. Si, era posible. Se sentaron cerca de Bow y Hordak. Jamás se imaginaron que algo así era posible. Si alguien les hubiera dicho que, en el futuro, estarían trabajando codo a codo con el señor de la horda...quizás se habrían reído. 

Bow vio de reojo a Glimmer mientras trabajaba con Hordak, ¿vaya ironía, no? Nunca creyó posible eso. Quizás no sea tan malo. Gruñón, sin duda. Suspiro al ver como charlaba con Adora. Se sentía mal de tratarla con indiferencia. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no soportaba la idea de perderla, no otra vez. Ver su rostro asustado...fue terrible. Por un instante creyó que la perdería. Estubo por decirle que dejara caer los cristales. Pero, no. Ella, como siempre, fue terca y valiente. ¿Por qué los sentimientos son tan confusos? Por una parte sigue enojado con ella. Sino hubiera activado el corazón nada de esto habría pasado. Aunque, no es como si él o Adora no hayan hecho nada malo. No, ya tendrían tiempo para resolver eso. Ahora tenían que terminar los arreglos y volver a casa. Un destornillador pasaba de mano en mano. Maldiciones, claro, de vez en cuando se insultaban. Lo bueno es que terminaron en menos de una hora. Y sin matarse entre ellos. Un avance, ¿cierto? Estaban guardando las herramientas cuando escuchan unas pisadas. Al ver que se trata de la rubia Bow se relaja, no estaba listo para platicar con Glimmer. Todavía. Hordak, quien no tenía ganas de estar más tiempo con ellos, se retiro. Quería volver con Entrapta. Suplicarle, a costa del poco orgullo que le quedaba, por su perdón.

-¿Bow?-pregunto Adora. Si su postura no delataba sus nervios, sus ojos si-¿podemos ir por Catra?-

-Es peligroso-les dijo Hordak con los brazos cruzados. Si, al parecer no quería acercarse a ellos.

-Lo sé pero...-Hordak levanto una ceja ante la reacción de su ex capitana. No le tomo más que un par de segundos para atar los cabos. Ella...no es como si él sintiera eso por Entrapta, bueno, quizás, pero sabe, o cree, lo que siente. Por eso no rezonga al escuchar al moreno decir que irían por ella-como sea-se encogió los hombros antes de añadir-pero debemos planearlo bien. No por culpa de ese saco de pulgas pondré en peligro a Entrapta. ¿Quedó claro?-

-Si...-murmuraron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, primero debemos planearlo-

-Supongo que tienes una idea, ¿no?-le pregunto Adora.

-Si, algo así-vio de reojo los trajes del moreno y la rubia. Su hermano...no, ya no es su hermano. Solo Prime. Sabe que los estará esperando. Tenían que ser discretos. Y Entrapta...verla en ese estado...no, no podía dar un paso en falso. Quizás...¿un campo de invisibilidad? No estaría mal. No del todo. Puede alterar el cuarto donde esta ella. Si bien no quiere encerrarla, sabe que es lo mejor. Mientras este a salvo no le importa que lo deteste-Bow-el chico se asombro de que lo llamo por su nombre. Hordak tuvo que controlarse. Lo haces por ella, se dijo-necesito que le hagas un traje a Glimmer y le pongas esto-se acerco y le dio tres pequeños dispositivos-también a los que ya hiciste-

-¿Qué son?-pregunto viéndolos con curiosidad.

-Con esto serán invisibles para Prime-

-No es que desconfié ni nada-dijo Adora-pero, ¿por qué lo haces?-

-Ya se los dije. Entrapta. La quiero a salvo. No estoy contento con mantenerla donde la dejaron...pero...estará segura. Nadie notará su presencia. En cuanto a mí, ya tengo esto-les enseño su muñeca derecha. Una pulsera con el cristal en el centro-misma función-

-No creo que diré esto, pero, gracias-

-Basta de charlas su "majestad"-le dijo con burla-hay trabajo por hacer-no espero a que le contestaran para encargarse primero de la seguridad de Entrapta.

Tener todo listo les llevo poco más de dos horas. Si, esto funcionará. Tiene que funcionar. Repasaron el plan dos veces antes de poner las coordenadas. Debían ser rápidos. Debían seguir el plan al pie de la letra. Bow colocó las coordenadas. Adora, ya en su traje, trato de volver a ser She-ra. No tuvo éxito, pero al menos sabe que sigue dentro de ella. Sonrió viendo como la nave se ponía en marcha. Catra.- Voy por ti, susurro viendo las estrellas. Mientras la nave se dirigía a su nuevo destino, en un cuarto estaba una joven. No se había movido de esa esquina por horas. Entrapta apenas podía mantener la calma. Su corazón aún late con fuerza. Inhalar. Exhalar. Inhalar. Exhalar. Si, eso...funciona. Eso cree. No esperaba verlo. ¿Por qué? Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas. Tan sumida en su dolor que no noto la tristeza en Hordak, quien fue a probar por última vez que el campo que coloco donde estaba ella funcionará. "Perdóname", susurro antes de irse.


	12. Al borde del abismo

**Al borde del abismo**

_Del amor imposible_ _al amor posible_

_no sólo hay un paso_

_sino todo un abismo._

Fernando Delgadillo

Ya no había marcha atrás. Estaban a mitad del camino. Si todo salía bien no solo rescatarían a Catra, pensó la rubia, sino que podrían acabar con Prime antes que obtuviera acceso al corazón de Etheria. Al menos eso esperaban. El plan era simple. Entrar sin ser detectados. Poner un virus que afectara los controles de la nave de Prime. Enfrentarse a Prime y vencer. Volver a casa. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero no tenían muchas opciones. Quizás, si Entrapta no estuviera tan mal las posibilidades serían mayores...probablemente. Lo bueno es que Hordak esta de su lado, ¿cierto? Se mordió el labio al verlo de reojo. Parecía triste...y, en parte, es su culpa. Al menos, aún si suena egoísta, el tenerla cerca les garantiza que Hordak no les haga daño.

-Ya activen el dispositivo que incorporaron a sus trajes. No podemos correr riesgos. Recuerden, aun con los trajes mejor usen las ventilas. No pienso dejar nada al azar. En menos de cinco minutos entraremos. Obviamente nos dejará entrar porque quiere a She-ra para activar el arma-

-Pero...aún no se como controlarla. Apenas regreso...o algo así-

-Quizás. Pero eso no lo sabe-

-...-Adora asintió no muy convencida. Solo podía esperar que todo saliera bien.

-En cuanto estemos dentro tú irás por tu gata-señalando a la rubia para luego pasar a la “parejita”-ustedes irán a este lugar-les tendió un pequeño dispositivo-descuiden. Es un mapa para que puedan infiltrarse donde guarda sus cuerpos pasados-comentó tras ver sus rostros. Nada mal. Él tampoco confiaba en ellos-la configure para que no sea detectada por Prime. Aun así, no han nada imprudente-al verlos asentir mientras la tomaban añadió con frialdad-yo sabotearé su sistema para estar más seguros-

-¿Cómo lo harás?-pregunto con curiosidad Gimmer. 

-Eso es mi secreto “majestad”-

-Solo para aclarar...¿estas cien por ciento seguro que esto funcionará?-preguntó Bow terminando de ponerse el traje.

-No son muchas opciones-respondió cruzado de brazos. Realmente no quería estar cerca de ellos.

-Supongo-respondió el moreno.

-¿Y al destruir esos cuerpos no volverá?-Hordak asintió impaciente. Y por esa razón le dejo la tarea de criar a los niños a Shadow Waever-pues, supongo que esa bien-

-Como sea. No lo arruinen-los fulminó con la mirada.

-Esperó funcione-murmuraron el trío de amigos casi al mismo tiempo. 

La nave se sacudió violentamente. Apenas pudieron mantenerse de pie, a excepción de Hordak, quien trataba de mantener la calma. No está seguro si el plan funcionará. Solo quiere que Entrapta esté a salvo. El resto del planeta puede irse al carajo pero no ella. Hará lo que sea por protegerla. Quizá no puede cambiar el pasado, pero puede hacerlo ahora. Apenas la nave se quedó inmóvil Hordak Aburto la escotilla trasera. Les indico al resto que bajará en silencio. Casi mata al moreno por chocar contra una caja. Por suerte le ruido no alertó a los clones. Abrió la escotilla y, en cuanto el último de ellos entró la cerró. Murmuró una última amenaza y se alejó. Por poco choca contra los clones que entraron a la nave. Guardo la respiración hasta que pasaron de largo. Perfecto, no lo notaron. Tal vez todo salga bien. Si, tal vez. Caminar por los corredores le daba cierto escalofrío. No hace mucho era parte de la colmena. Perdido. Sin poder ser su propia persona. Sin poder pensar por si mismo. Es como si fuera un títere. Un trapo que espera ser usado. Alguien sin valor. 

No, no debe desconcertarse. No cuando tenía alguien por quien luchar. Alguien que lo comprende, que nunca lo trato diferente. Alguien que le mostró afecto. Y la perdió. La perdió por no confiar en ella. Por dejarse llevar por sus inseguridades. Patético. No pudo protegerla. No cometerá ese error dos veces. Miro con nostalgia el cristal, el único regalo que ha recibido de alguien. Levantó la cabeza. Serio. No había marcha atrás. Sabe lo que le espera de regreso a Etheria. Pagar por sus crímenes...con suerte no lo atarán. Pero no lo dejarán libre. Lo sabe. Mientras dejen que Entrapta esté a su lado lo permitirá. Y sino, siempre puede robarse la nave de She-Ra e irse junto a Entrapta. Lejos de todos. Podrían viajar por la galaxia el resto de sus vidas. Si, eso sería maravilloso. Doblo al pasillo de la derecha y entró. Sabe que si se quita el cristal Prime podrá detectarlo. Riesgo necesario para lograr su cometido. Si con eso logra mantenerla a salvo...realmente vale el riesgo. Lo inserta en una abertura detrás del mando principal y pone manos a la obra. 

-Aquí voy-murmuró al ver como entró al sistema. Si tenía suerte no le tomaría más que diez minutos. Y si us intuición no le fallaba, esperaba que los tórtolos ya estén en su lugar. Por si acaso, mando un algoritmo para quitar la energía. Matando a cada uno de los viejos cuerpos de Prime.   
  


**********

  
Entrapta seguía sentada en la esquina. Supuso que aterrizaron en algún lugar por el brusco movimiento de hace rato. Sentía frío. Y, aun si no quiere admitirlo, medio. No sabe por qué pero, no quiere estar ahí. Sea donde sea que estén, solo quiere irse. Lejos, a un lugar donde nadie vuelva a lastimarla. Ni física ni psicológicamente. Dejo caer su cabeza entre sus rodillas, esperando que, al cerrar los ojos, esté lejos de todo. No sabe cuanto tiempo paso hasta que se durmió. Un ruido la despertó. ¿Será que regresaron a la nave y estaban por irse a otro lado? Pero, si así fuera, ¿no debería escuchar a la nave hablar? Trato de respirar con calma. Todo estará bien. Dijo tratando de engañarse. Escucho pasos, pasos que cada vez se hacían mas fuerte hasta detenerse fuera del cuarto. Se estremeció. Sea quien sea, no era Hordak o sus supuestos ex amigos. 

-Hola-esa voz. Esa mirada. Se parece a Hordak...podía sentir su corazón latir con prisa. Ese tipo no era bueno. Y estaba sola...-¿Entrapta, no?-le sonrió perverso. Se acercó hasta ella. No tenía a donde huir. Por instinto trato de alejarlo con su cabello pero fue inútil. La jalo con brusquedad y la tiro al suelo-oh, ni lo intentes. Tengo planes para ti...-el sonido de su voz sobre su cuello la hizo temblar. Hordak, murmuró en voz baja. Fue lo último que pensó antes de sentir una opresión sobre su cuello. De pronto vio todo negro.

**********

  
Adora empezaba a desesperarse. Ya lleva casi media hora y no logra encontrar a Catra. Solo espera que esté bien. Es...es importante para ella. Si, cometió errores. Pero no piensa dejarla atrás. No de nuevo. Si por ella debe sacrificar su vida, lo hará. Iba a pasar de largo cuando escucha la risa característica de Catra. Sin pensarlo, como siempre hace, salto de la ventila y aterrizó frente a la felina. No vio su rostro, estaba de espaldas. Puso su mano sobre su hombro, trato de atraerla y abrazarla pero la tomó de la mano con fuerza, tirándola al suelo. Adora gimió de dolor. No se esperaba el golpe. Abrió los ojos y casi grita. Sus ojos...eran verdes. Frunció el ceño. Nadie se mete con su Catra. Nadie. Prime pagará. 

-Catra, por favor...-dijo desviando un puñetazo.

-Oh, Adora. ¿Por qué no te unes a la luz?-escucharla hablar con una voz robótica le hizo un nudo en la garganta. 

-No Catra. Vine por ti y no te dejare. No de nuev...¡aaayy!-exclamo llevando una mano a su costado. El golpe casi quito el aliento.

Mientras la rubia batallaba con su amiga-enemiga por quien no siente algo, en otra parte de las ventilas, a unos metros de llegar a su destino, se encontraban el arquero y la joven reina. Glimmer parecía tranquila. Si, está asustada. No lo niega. Pero debe ser valiente. No puede seguir cometiendo errores. Ya no. Bow se sentía inseguro de no tener un medio para comunicarse entre ellos. ¿Como sabrán si el plan está funcionado? ¿Y si atrapaban a alguno de ellos? ¿Y si Hordak los traicionaba? La mano de Glimmer lo regresó a la realidad. Quiso apartar su mano pero, al ver sus ojos, no pudo. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la suya. Si, no podía seguir enojado con ella. Ya hablarían de eso después. Un pitido del dispositivo les indico que habían llegado. Se miraron a los ojos. No dijeron nada.

-¿Lista?-preguntó antes de abrir la ventila.

-Ahora o nunca Bow-

-Andando-dijo mientras abría despacio. Bow sacó la cabeza y vio de reojo. Vacío. Estaban a salvo. Le ofreció la mano a Glimmer, quien no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, para ayudarla a salir. Se estremecieron al ver tantos cuerpos. Este tipo está loco. 


	13. Hasta el fin del mundo

**Hasta el fin del mundo**

_Una historia no tiene_

_comienzo ni un fin:_

_arbitrariamente,_

_uno elige el momento_

_de la experiencia_

_desde el cual mirar atrás_

_o hacía delante._

Graham Greene

  
Hordak suspiró de alivio. El algoritmo funcionó. No es que dudara de las habilidades de los tórtolos, quizás un poco, pero no piensa dejar nada al azar. No cuando tiene alguien a quien proteger. Alguien que...alguien a quien no volverá a fallar. Sin perder más tiempo empezó su segundo objetivo. Poner el virus que, ojalá funcione, creo en poco tiempo. Sería algo simple. Primero quitará la conexión de la colmena. Dándoles la ventaja. Supuso. Después quitará la energía. Y, espera que todos estén en la nave de She-ra, la nave de Prime explotara. Fácil. No sabe cuanto tiempo les queda antes que el plan se vea comprometido, pero no puede parar. Fue cuando, no sabe si tras quince o veinte minutos, escucho esa voz. Sus manos temblaron, no, no voltees. Se dijo. Sigue con lo tuyo. Esta vez no ganará.

-Hermanito, ¿no piensas saludarnos?-le pregunto con esa odiosa voz. Como le gustaría romperme la cara...

Hordak volteo para gritarle a quien solía llamar hermano. En cuanto vio quien estaba a su lado se quedó sin habla. ¡Ese bastardo! Sino se abalanzó contra él es porque no quería hacerle daño a Entrapta. Podía sentir sus latidos. Si, está furioso. Y, aún si no quiere demostrarlo, asustado. Su mirada...parece perdida. No está bajo su control pero, no quiere arriesgarse. 

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?-le pregunto sin dejar de agarrar a la joven por los hombros-¿No me digas que es por esta extraña criatura que dudaste en regresar a mi lado?-

-¡Aléjate de ella!-exclamó volviendo sus manso puños al ver como le tocó la barbilla. 

-¿Sientes algo por ella eh? Patético-

Si las miradas matarán...ambos podrían estar muertos. O peor. El parpadeo de las luces los sacó de sus pensamientos. Prime frunció el ceño. Algo estaba mal. Trato de conectarse con la colmena. Nada. Ni siquiera con la gata de She-ra. Agarro el rostro de la chica y se enfureció más. Ni siquiera estaba bajo su poder. Era más como si estuviera atrapada en su propia mente. Bueno, eso podía servir. No le importaba morir. Incluso él sabe cuando no hay más salida. Pero no pensaba dejar que su hermanito se saliera con la suya. Su cabeza...se agarró la cabeza con la mano izquierda, el dolor era insoportable. Nunca creyó que, si todos sus anteriores cuerpos morian, podría sucederle también. Apretó los dientes y, dándole la mirada más perversa a ese traidor defectuoso, con la mano derecha rasgó el cuello de la joven, quien cayó al suelo con un estruendoso ruido. Prime sonrió. Exhaló su último aliento con orgullo. Fallo con su misión. Fallo en balancear el universo. Pero no se fue con las manos vacías.

-¡Entrapta!-gritó Hordak corriendo a su lado. La tomo con delicadeza. Rasgó su capa para tratar de parar la sangre. La cargó con sumo cuidado. Estaba batallando por evitar que siguiera desangrándose cuando llegó She-ra. Al parecer el plan salió bien y solo faltaban ellos. Hordak le suplicó que la usuaria. Adora le puso una mano en la herida. Tardo en cerrar pero funcionó. Hordak le agradeció y la cargó con gentileza. No paraba de susurrarle al oído. Suplicándole que se quedara a su lado. Y así, son decir nada más, fueron a la nave. El llagar explotaría en menos de diez minutos.

**********

  
Entrapta se sentía extraña. No le gusta sentirse así. Es como si estuviera otra vez bajo el control de la magia...no, es peor. Al menos ahí podía, de alguna manera, seguir siendo ella. Ahora es como...si alguien apretara su cabeza. Lo peor fueron las voces. Como si ninguna tuviera vida. Como si fueran una sola. Podía escuchar la de Catra. ¿Discutiendo con Adora? Quien sabe. No tiene importancia. No para ella. Aunque, la voz de Hordak, ¿era...lo que dijo...en verdad es...siente algo? No, no puede confiar. No puede cometer ese error otra vez. Creyó ver su rostro. Lucia triste y enojado. ¿Era por ella? Quiso ir hacia él. Quería...quieres moverse hacia dónde estaba, no tuvo éxito. Intento avanzar. Nada. Como si alguien la sostuviera con fuerza. Fue en el tercer intento cuando se sintió libre de lo que sea que la estuviera sosteniendo. Pero fue solo por unos minutos. O eso cree. Las voces se fueron. Pero, ¿por que todo era negro? ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Al fin la dejarían en paz? Si, eso será lo mejor para todos. Ya nadie la podría dañar. No podrán usarla nunca mas. Jamás. Podrá ser libre. Estar lejos de todos.

**********

  
Adora se le estrujo el corazón al verlos así. Hordak parecía que quería morirse. No lo culpaba. Si algo así le sucediera a Catra...no podría vivir sin ella. Hablando del rey de Roma, la felina la rodeo en un abrazo. Seguida de Bow y Glimmer, quienes parecían más tranquilos. Ojalá hayan hecho las pases. Adora pidió a la nave que los llevara a casa. Habían pasado la tormenta, ahora debían lidiar con las secuelas.


	14. Toda acción tiene consecuencia

**Toda acción tiene consecuencia**

_Por lo que más deseamos,_

_al final siempre hay que pagar un precio._

Naomie Harris

  
  
Al final Bow y Glimmer pudieron reconciliarse. Bien por ellos. Ahora Glimmer podrá tener el apoyo que necesita para su plan. Bow no está de acuerdo pero respeta su postura. Catra se mordió el labio, no quería pasar por un juicio y arriesgarse a separarse de Adora. Si, quizás Glimmer solo quería burlarse de ella. Un poco. En realidad, los juicios sólo eran una tapadera para su verdadero plan que discutió con Bow en privado. Si bien él no quería que ella se fuera a la isla bestia, al menos no sin él, sabe que no la hará cambiar de opinión. Hordak parecía estar más concentrado en ver a Entrapta respirar que en lo demás. Como si solo fueran ellos dos. 

Cuando estaban a unos diez minutos de llegar al planeta Entrapta despertó. Casi tuvo un ataque de pánico al estar frente a Hordak. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Trato de decir algo pero no salía sonido de sus labios. Hordak, con un nudo en la garganta por verla así, la abrazo con fuerza. Susurro en su oído “perdóname”, varias veces. Entrapta dudo en devolverle el gesto pero lo hizo. Sin embargo, al verse observada por Adora y Bow se empezó a hiperventilar. Hordak le pregunto si podía llevarla a otro lugar. Ella asintió y se fueron. Decir que Adora y Bow se sentían culpables era quedarse corto. Solo suspiraron mientras los vieron irse al cuarto donde la tenían en primer lugar. La nave aterrizó a un lado de Brightmoon. La Micah, con soldados a su lado, esperaba impaciente. A penas vio a su hija la abrazo. Glimmer le dijo que tenían que discutir algo importante. Su padre asintió. Le indicó a los soldados que llevarán a Hordak y Catra a una celda. Si, tuvieron que adormecer a Entrapta porque empezó a alterarse. Peor de lo que ya le ha pasado. Hordak no pudo hacer nada. Solo esperar que todo salga relativamente bien.   
  


**********

  
Los juicios se llevaron a lo largo de una semana. Cada miembro de la horda fue juzgado en grupos de diez a veinte individuos. Con excepción de los capitanes y sus líderes; Hordak, Weaver y Catra. El jurado, compuesto por la reina y la alianza princesa con excepción de Entrapta, quien permaneció en el castillo bajo la vigilancia de Baker; les indicó su sentencia. Por un momento creyeron que morirían o estarían condenados a ser prisioneros de por vida. Ni uno ni lo otro. Más bien fue servicio comunitario. Serian separados y estarían bajo la orden de algún miembro de la rebelión para reconstruir los pueblos destruidos durante la guerra. En cuanto a los clones que quedaron en Etheria, bueno, parecían dóciles. De todas maneras estarían vigilados. Scorpia sería la responsable de vigilarlos. Aprovechando que podrá reconstruir el reino de sus madres. Los capitanes estarían bajo las órdenes de la princesa Mermista hasta reconstruir su hogar. De ahí, serían enviados a la isla bestia a ayudar con la limpieza del lugar.  
  
Cuando llegó el turno de los líderes de la horda los tres entraron perdidos en sus pensamientos. Shadow weaver no se imaginó estar ahí. Bueno, igual no hay mucho por lo que vivir. Catra entró cabizbaja. Tenía miedo, no quería perder a Adora. No cuando al fin tiene una segunda oportunidad. Hordak, con la cabeza en alto, espero el veredicto. Supuso que la mejore era una opción. Eso o el exilio. La verdad, preferiría morir a tener que apartarse de Entrapta. Vaya fue su sorpresa cuando su castigo sería limpiar la isla bestia de la tecnología de los primeros. Claro, lo que casi lo hizo exclamar un grito de sorpresa fue saber que tanto Glimmer como su padre irían con ellos. Eso...no se lo esperaba. Lo único que lo consuela es que Entrapta recibirá ayuda. Y, con suerte, la volverá a ver.

**********

  
  
Cinco años después...

Etheria parecía un lugar diferente. La mayoría pueblos, tras dos años, empezaron a cobrar vida otra vez. Fue apenas dos meses que todo el planeta volvió a ser el que fue en sus mejores momentos, solo que mejor. Ya no había rivalidades entre su gente. Ya no había discriminación por como se veían o de quien eran hijos. Bueno, quizás un poco en torno a quienes participaron con la horda. Lógico. Pero fue mejorando. Huntara, junto a su esposa, acogieron a los ex hordianos que quisieron quedarse en sus tierras. Incluso en Salinas fueron acogidos algunos ex cadetes. Scorpia también les dio al bienvenida a sus antiguos camaradas. Incluso a los clones. 

La isla bestia, podrían renombrarla, parecía un lugar completamente diferente. Claro, tuvieron que eliminar a las bestias. No hubo forma de poder vivir sin ser atacados constantemente por ellas. Al menos pudieron rescatar la tecnología. Podría serles útil en un futuro. Glimmer al fin pudo retomar su lugar como reina. Lo cual fue un alivio para su Tia, quien se vio obligada a cubrir su puesto. Adora, aún si no estaba obligada en participar con las reconstrucciones, quiso aportar en isla bestia. Claro, sus razones eran obvias. En cuanto a Hordak, tras estar lejos de su amada por años, al final pudo reunirse con ella. Si, aún debía ir a sus sesiones con Perfuma una vez al día, pero estaba mejor. Claro, durante las noches las pesadillas solían atormentarla pero con Hordak a su lado podría superarlo. Algún día.


End file.
